


La soif de l'or

by MissNook



Series: Le chemin d'or [1]
Category: Le Seigneur des Anneaux - Tolkien, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Addiction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNook/pseuds/MissNook
Summary: DurinSphère, Sindarent : deux grandes sociétés dans une même ville, deux dirigeants qui ne s'apprécient guère. Alors lorsque Thorin voit une employée se faire injustement renvoyer devant la société de Thranduil, il décide de la débaucher. Alors qu'il se rapproche d'elle, le doute commence à le prendre. Est-il prêt à se lancer dans une relation stable alors qu'il ne se sent plus maître de lui-même depuis des années ? Et pourquoi Fíli et Kíli semblent-ils si suspicieux de sa nouvelle compagne ? Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, mais... veut-il vraiment le découvrir ?





	1. Apéritif corsé

Thorin soupira discrètement et passa une main dans sa barbe noire finement taillée. Il prit son téléphone et appuya sur la touche d'appel rapide pour biper son chauffeur. Il poussa ses lunettes noires sur son nez et avança sous le soleil rasant de cette fin d'après-midi. Les rendez-vous d'affaires avec Thranduil le mettaient toujours un peu sur les nerfs. L'homme ne possédait qu'une toute petite partie de sa société et pourtant il agissait parfois comme si tout dépendait de lui. Balivernes ! Il avait fui les responsabilités de l'entreprise DurinSphère pendant toutes les années de crise qu'elle avait traversées ! Cependant dès que Thorin l'avait remise sur pieds et que les bénéfices avaient commencé à s'engranger, il avait soudainement montré un intérêt dans sa gestion !

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les traits de Thorin alors qu'il sentait la tension disparaître de ses épaules. Fíli et Kíli avaient raison, il ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Maintenant qu'il avait mis ses deux neveux aux commandes de la maison-mère, il se sentait plus serein. Ces dernières années, il avait mis tout en œuvre pour peu à peu s'éloigner de l'entreprise. Il avait placé aux têtes des différentes branches des membres de sa famille ou des hommes compétents comme ce Bilbon Saquet qui l'avait tellement surpris. Un homme peu ambitieux mais avec une soif d'apprendre et un courage qu'il avait rarement vus ! Il sourit en repensant au visage souriant de son nouveau collaborateur.

Mais ses traits se crispèrent à nouveau et il dut empêcher ses mains de trembler. Tout ça à cause de son envie incontrôlable d'engranger de l'argent... Il avait failli tout perdre dans la spéculation boursière ! Il avait senti peu à peu son contrôle disparaître et avait presque perdu la raison. Il avait accumulé, pris des risques, jusqu'à un point où sa santé en avait pâti ! Et pourtant il la sentait toujours là, prête à ressortir, cette envie insoumise ! C'est pour cela qu'il avait lâché les rennes de l'entreprise. Il assistait encore à des réunions, en tant que conseiller et restait disponible pour ses neveux et ses amis des différentes branches, mais il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir décisionnel pour leurs budgets et finances. C'était pour le mieux.

Il avisa sa voiture qui sortait du garage. Il n'aimait pas les lieux souterrains, plus maintenant, plus après ce cauchemar qu'il faisait sans cesse. Il allait s'avancer quand des cris attirèrent son attention. Il se retourna et aperçut tout d'abord l'un des conseillers et avocat de Thranduil qui semblait nerveux et tentait de faire signe à une autre personne de se calmer. Thorin se décala pour voir une femme au regard foudroyant qui faisait de grands gestes saccadés. Il hésita un instant puis s'approcha doucement, il n'avait jamais vu une telle dispute devant la société de Thranduil et cela pourrait s'avérer intéressant.

"Ce n'est pas une question d'argent ! Si vous croyez que tout peut se régler avec quelques billets, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l’œil !" hurlait la femme.

"Mais voyons, soyez raisonnable. Vous n'allez pas mettre votre carrière en jeu pour cela..."

"Est-ce que c'est une menace ?!"

"Non, non, voyons... C'est juste que... Il s'agit de votre manager et d'un ami de Monsieur Thranduil..."

"Eh bien ça ne change rien ! Si vous me virez pour avoir répondu à un supérieur qui outrepassait ses droits, je ne donne pas cher de l'avenir de votre entreprise ! De telles méthodes... C'est scandaleux !"

"Écoutez, je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement et..."

"Non, aucun arrangement", gronda une voix grave.

Thorin observa le nouveau venu avec circonspection. Il ne le connaissait pas mais la femme lui lança un regard froid tout en reprenant visiblement son calme. L'homme s'avança jusqu'à surplomber la femme de sa hauteur et lui lança un regard méprisant.

"Vous êtes virée", dit-il tranquillement.

"Parfait", répondit-elle avec un sang-froid retrouvé. "Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans une société qui accepte un homme aussi incompétent que vous en son sein juste parce qu'il est l'ami du patron. Et vous pouvez me lancer autant de regards méprisants et offusqués que vous le souhaitez ! Je pense qu'il est temps que quelqu'un vous dise la vérité en face. Vous êtes incompétent. Vous ne savez manifestement pas gérer une équipe, encore moins un département. Vous n'avez aucune idée du travail que font les personnes que vous êtes censé diriger. Alors voici mon conseil si vous souhaitez vous améliorer, allez regarder ou encore mieux tester le travail que font ces gens, discutez avec eux et vous serez surpris de voir le potentiel que vous refusez de reconnaître ! Et une dernière chose..." Elle baissa d'un ton et Thorin s'approcha. "...ne posez plus jamais vos mains sur une employée. Je vais être très claire sur ce point, si jamais vous recommencez, je..."

Thorin n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase, la femme s'était avancée pour la murmurer à son oreille et l'homme devint tout rouge puis pâlit visiblement devant le regard menaçant qu'elle lui envoya. Même l'avocat ne savait pas où se mettre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Donc euh... je préviendrai le service des Ressources Humaines et elles vous attendront dans leur bureau demain à la première heure pour terminer le processus de licenciement. Cela vous convient-il ?"

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête puis la femme lui tourna le dos et partit dans la direction de Thorin. Elle passa non loin de lui sans lui prêter attention, encore fulminante ! Il attendit d'être sûr que l'avocat et l'autre homme étaient rentrés et, dédaignant son chauffeur, la rattrapa.

"Excusez-moi."

Elle lui jeta un court regard furieux avant de baisser les yeux, embarrassée. Elle releva rapidement la tête avec un sourire.

"Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ?"

"À vrai dire je pense bien que nous pourrions nous entraider", dit-il.

Elle lui lança un regard intrigué.

"J'ai assisté sans le vouloir à la dispute que vous venez d'avoir et il semblerait que vous ayez perdu votre emploi."

La curiosité dans le regard de la femme se transforma en suspicion.

"Pardon, je devrais commencer par me présenter. Thorin Écuchène. Je suis l'ancien président de DurinSphère", dit-il en tendant sa carte.

"Aphria Jones, je suis censée être responsable qualité pour les chargés de clientèle de Sindarent." Elle avisa l'air interrogatif de Thorin. "À vrai dire, ils ont embauché une autre personne dans le même poste alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire. J'ai donc élargi mes zones de compétences en m'occupant de la communication transverse, l'ergonomie des postes et je faisais en général aussi ce que personne ne voulait faire ou qui simplifiait les travaux des équipes. C'est ça de débaucher le petit personnel, il n'y a plus personne pour faire les photocopies ou pousser les bonnes portes pour remplacer les équipements défectueux !..."

Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien décoiffés.

"Pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça..."

Thorin sourit.

"Si votre contrat le permet, peut-être pourriez-vous envisager de travailler pour DurinSphère ?... Je ne vous demande pas de trahir les secrets de votre ancienne entreprise ! Après cette dispute et le regard dont vous me foudroyez actuellement, je suis persuadé que vous êtes quelqu'un d'intègre. Vous m'avez juste fait forte impression et je pense que vos compétences pourraient être mises à profit. Nous avons bougrement besoin d'améliorer nos processus !"

Elle relâcha un peu son regard et sourit doucement.

"Eh bien, je vais réfléchir à votre proposition et je vous contacterai pour vous donner ma réponse qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je crois que votre chauffeur commence à s'ennuyer et j'ai un bus à prendre. Bonsoir, Monsieur Écuchène."

Il rejoignit sa voiture et une fois à l'intérieur, il regarda pensivement par la fenêtre. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il ne propose pas ce poste. Après tout, Thranduil serait vite au courant et pourrait devenir plus agressif en affaires. Mais ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'être un peu titillé ! Et puis, il avait appris au contact de ses amis et surtout de Bilbon, à suivre son instinct et à ne pas gâcher d'opportunités et il avait l'impression que cette femme allait lui apporter quelque chose de précieux.

 


	2. Un zeste de soupçon

Kíli poussa un soupir soudain tellement puissant qu'il fit sursauter Fíli !

"Un problème ?"

"Je repense à la dernière réunion..."

"Oh..."

"Je ne sais pas à quoi pensait oncle Thorin en embauchant cette femme, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas sa meilleure décision", gronda Kíli.

Il se souvenait avec humeur des piques de Thranduil sur l'espionnage industriel et le vol de ressources.

"Bah... Mademoiselle Jones est douée dans son travail, et elle a vraiment apporté des améliorations notables dans son service. Je pense qu'elle est compétente", nota Fíli en laissant de côté le dossier qu'il lisait.

"Oui, oui... C'est juste que..."

"Tu ne serais pas jaloux ?" railla Fíli en souriant.

Kíli avait toujours été un peu collant avec Thorin. Le regard de Fíli pétilla. Il se souvenait de son petit frère hurlant de joie avant de se jeter dans les bras de leur oncle à chacune de ses visites !

"… Peut-être un peu...", admit Kíli en baissant les yeux.

"Tu sais bien que-"

"-je ne devrais pas trop laisser mes émotions jouer dans le cadre professionnel ! Je sais, je sais. C'est juste que... tout ça est si soudain ! Et ça m'inquiète..."

"Moi aussi."

Le silence s'installa, troublé par le bruit du stylo que Fíli tapotait sur son bureau. Il releva soudain la tête et une nouvelle lueur s'installa dans son regard.

"Alors il serait peut-être temps de faire appel à Smeagol Lum..."

"Je... Je ne disais pas que..."

Kíli s'interrompit et regarda son frère, un peu surpris. Lum était un homme chétif au regard pernicieux. Il n'aimait pas ce regard. Mais c'était le meilleur détective privé du pays et le plus discret... S'ils avaient besoin d'informations, et c'était le cas, il leur fallait Lum. Kíli hocha la tête et Fíli attrapa son téléphone. Ils devaient savoir qui était Aphria Jones !

 

Aphria sortit du bâtiment avec un sourire. Ce soir, elle avait un nouveau rendez-vous avec Thorin. Elle avait pensé qu'il l'embaucherait puis ne se soucierait plus d'elle mais il l'avait surprise ! À peine deux jours après sa prise de fonction, elle avait été appelée à une réunion avec nul autre que Thorin. D'abord prise au dépourvu, il lui avait expliqué qu'il voulait mieux la connaître mais qu'il ne voulait pas que cela trouble son travail. Elle avait eu du mal à ne pas être suspicieuse mais il l'avait rassurée et elle avait accepté un premier rendez-vous. Il l'avait emmenée dans un restaurant chic aux prix exorbitants. La conversation était très agréable et Thorin s'était avéré être un homme intelligent et passionné mais elle avait eu du mal à se sentir à sa place dans un tel lieu et il avait remarqué sa gène.

Finalement elle avait accepté un deuxième rendez-vous à la condition de choisir l'endroit. Elle lui avait alors fait découvrir une pizzeria à la qualité et au prix très convenables. Il avait apprécié et s'était même habillé en conséquence ! Elle soupçonnait sa tenue ordinaire composée d'un jean et d'un t-shirt d'être hors de prix mais elle n'avait fait aucune remarque. Après tout, l'important c'était qu'il soit là avec elle !

Ils avaient réitéré l'expérience, de plus en plus régulièrement, si bien qu'ils se voyaient maintenant au moins trois fois par semaine ! Ce soir, c'est lui qui avait choisi le lieu. Un petit restaurant sympa près du fleuve. C'était un peu plus cher que ce qu'Aphria avait l'habitude de proposer mais l'ambiance était plutôt détendue et elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise comme le premier soir. Ils venaient de choisir leurs plats et Thorin la regardait avec une certaine malice dans le regard.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai encore une feuille dans les cheveux ?"

Il lui en avait enlevée une tantôt et elle s'était sentie rougir au contact.

"Je me rappelais juste de notre première soirée. Tu avais l'air tellement gênée dans ce grand restaurant ! C'était amusant !"

"Hé ! C'est pas gentil de te moquer !"

"Je ne me moque pas ! Je trouvais ça très rafraîchissant en fait. Je côtoie souvent ce que tu appelles des "gens de la haute"... J'en fais partie en fait... J'ai beau me targuer d'avoir des amis de tous milieux et de tous bords, je n'avais jamais vraiment essayé de vivre comme eux. C'est... agréable de sortir de son petit confort et de faire de nouvelles expériences ! …" Il baissa la voix. "Ça remet les choses en perspective..."

Aphria l'observa. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ce regard contrit. Qu'est-ce que Thorin se reprochait exactement ? De le voir ainsi, ça lui faisait de la peine. Elle avança sa main et saisit celle de Thorin.

"Quelles choses ?"

Il s'écarta d'un coup en récupérant sa main et baissa les yeux.

"Rien, rien..." Il releva la tête. "Oh, voilà nos plats !"

Aphria eut du mal à goûter son risotto. Elle se sentait déprimée. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Thorin, mais sa raison lui disait qu'il était inaccessible. Il n'avait pas tort, il venait d'un autre monde. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'y rejoindre et sa réaction à l'instant semblait lui donner raison... Il voulait juste son amitié, et c'était suffisant. Elle finirait par oublier ses sentiments pour lui... enfin peut-être. Elle essaya de faire bonne figure et le reste de la soirée passa plutôt agréablement. Thorin la raccompagna. Mais une fois chez elle, elle soupira tristement. Elle se sentait fatiguée. Elle ouvrit le rideau et regarda un peu la rue en contrebas de son appartement. Elle ne vit pas le reflet dans la ruelle d'en face.

Lum sourit en regardant les clichés qu'il avait pris lors de la soirée. C'était le boulot le plus facile qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps ! Ni Mr Durin, ni Mlle Jones ne semblaient des gens très attentifs à leur environnement. Il s'installa plus confortablement pour sa planque, attrapa son sandwich au thon et jeta à nouveau un coup d’œil à la meilleure vidéo de sa journée : la main de la femme et la réaction de l'homme, impayable ! Enfin si... bien payable !

 


	3. Mauvais brassage

Fíli regarda nerveusement le dossier sur son bureau. Il avait promis d'attendre Kíli pour l'ouvrir mais il se demandait maintenant si c'était une bonne idée. Si jamais il y avait des éléments choquants... comment réagirait son jeune frère ? N'avait-il pas promis à leur défunt père de toujours protéger Kíli ? Il était en pleine hésitation quand la porte s'ouvrit. Mais c'est Thorin qui entra !

"Oncle Thorin !" s'exclama Fíli tout en poussant le dossier de côté sous la pile des courriers.

Thorin s'avança et ils échangèrent une accolade joyeuse.

"Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne nous avais pas rendu visite ! Kíli n'est pas encore revenu de son voyage, il devrait arriver en fin de matinée !"

"Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je voulais te parler en privé."

Fíli lui jeta un regard interrogatif puis sourit.

"Il va être déçu de t'avoir manqué ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?"

À sa surprise, Thorin eut l'air gêné et murmura quelque chose pour lui-même. Il ne l'avait pas souvent vu hésiter mais ça ne présageait rien de bon. Les dernières fois, c'était pour lui annoncer qu'il avait perdu beaucoup d'argent en spéculant...

"Je crois que j'aime Aphria."

Fíli écarquilla les yeux. S'il s'attendait à ça ! Pourquoi son oncle voulait lui parler de ses sentiments ?

"Je sais, je sais..." gronda Thorin en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu te demandes pourquoi je t'en parle ? Mais je te connais et je me connais ! Je n'ai plus un jugement très sûr... J'ai pris beaucoup de mauvaises décisions ces dernières années !"

"Et beaucoup de bonnes aussi !"

"Oui ! Vous donner l'entreprise a été l'une de mes meilleurs décisions ! Mais je... je n'arrête pas de rechuter ! Qui voudrait d'un homme aussi déstructuré !? Incapable de se gérer ? De se maintenir ?"

"Je... Tu es un homme bien ! Tu fais de ton mieux ! Peut-être qu'il est un peu tôt pour envisager une relation durable mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas capable de vivre par toi-même !"

Fíli se sentait perdu ! Il aurait aimé lui dire d'y aller, de foncer, qu'Aphria l'aimerait sûrement ! Mais il n'osait pas. Il avait vu la taille du dossier que Lum leur avait confié, ce n'était pas un dossier vide. Il y avait des éléments que Lum avait jugés bon de leur remonter et ils étaient nombreux !

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire... Elle veut de moi ! Je le vois bien, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?! Je sais bien que les sentiments ne vont pas bien avec la raison. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir des doutes !" hurla presque Thorin ! "De me demander si elle me veut moi, ou ma fortune ! Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre ! Je ne peux pas !"

Fíli était effrayé ! Les yeux de Thorin semblaient un peu fous, comme lors de ses crises ! Et il ne savait plus si c'était une si bonne idée d'avoir fait appel à Lum. Est-ce que le manque de confiance dont Kíli et lui avaient fait preuve n'avait pas influencé Thorin ? Aphria n'avait peut-être rien fait de mal ? Mais... la grosseur de ce dossier...

Soudain Thorin s'approcha et le saisit violemment par les épaules.

"Je te connais", murmura-t-il. "Tu as fait des recherches sur elle, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oncle Thorin, calme-toi, s'il te plaît", souffla Fíli avec un rictus de douleur sous la pression.

Thorin sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et il relâcha le contact.

"Je suis désolé... Vraiment... Je n'aurais pas dû..."

Il se détourna pour s'éloigner, la tête baissée. Fíli le rattrapa. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ainsi, pas dans cet état. Mais lui montrer le dossier maintenant...

"Mon oncle... J'ai promis à Kíli de l'attendre avant d'ouvrir le dossier sur Aphria."

Thorin releva la tête et un sourire légèrement narquois se dessina sur son visage.

"Alors... attendons-le", proposa-t-il.

 

Aphria toqua à la porte. Elle venait de recevoir un mail qui lui demandait de venir à la direction. Elle se doutait que ça avait à voir avec Thorin, mais elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

"Entrez", intima la voix de Fíli.

Elle s'exécuta pour voir Fíli devant son bureau, Kíli assit sur le siège derrière et Thorin dans le coin du fond de la pièce, contre la baie vitrée. Il lui tournait le dos. Elle regarda les trois hommes l'un après l'autre. Fíli lui lança un regard furieux, Kíli détourna les yeux et Thorin ne se donna même pas la peine de lui faire face. Elle ferma la porte et s'avança. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

"De quoi s'agit-il ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Nous vous avons demandé de venir mais pas dans le cadre du travail", admit Fíli sans baisser les yeux.

"D'accord."

Elle s'approcha immédiatement de Thorin. Fíli s'interposa. Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

"Vous allez m'expliquer immédiatement ce qu'il se passe ou je sors d'ici. Thorin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Thorin serra les poings. Kíli se leva et alla vers Aphria.

"Il a peur de ne pas réussir à se contrôler..." murmura-t-il pour que Thorin n'entende pas.

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris. Est-ce que Thorin pourrait être violent avec elle ? Non... Elle n'y croyait pas.

"Que me reprochez-vous ?"

"Vous-", commença Fíli.

"Tu m'as menti", gronda Thorin.

Il se tourna vers elle.

"Non", répondit-elle franchement.

"Si ! Tu ne t'es approchée de moi que pour mon argent !"

Une lueur de folie passa dans son regard et Aphria eut la soudaine envie de se cacher. Mais elle resta à lui faire face, légèrement tremblante.

"C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu connais la valeur que j'accorde à l'argent ! Ce n'est qu'un outil et pas l'un des meilleurs ! Je préfère me reposer sur mes capacités !"

"Mensonge !"

"Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu m'accuses comme ça ?!"

"Luc Smaug."

"Tu.... Tu as fouillé mon passé ! Tu me fais si peu confiance !?"

Le regard qu'il lui lança la refroidit.

"Luc était mon petit-ami, oui. Il n'avait pas d'argent, si tu te demandes. Son père l'avait déshérité. On parlait de s'installer ensemble quand tout à coup il a disparu et j'ai reçu une somme importante sur mon compte. Une enquête a eu lieu et apparemment il aurait volé une partie des actions de son père. Je sais qu'ils étaient en mauvais terme mais pas au point de faire quelque chose d'aussi désespéré."

"Et ça t'arrange bien..." grommela Thorin.

"C-Comment oses-tu ?!"

Aphria contourna rapidement Fíli et se précipita sur Thorin. Elle leva la main pour le gifler ! Il ferma les yeux par réflexe... Puis les ouvrit, ne sentant rien arriver. Aphria avait la tête baissée. Elle laissa sa main retomber. D'un coup, il réalisa. Elle pleurait.

"Je-Je..." balbutia-t-elle sous les larmes. "Je l'aimais vraiment... Tu es... horrible. Comment as-tu pu ?..."

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avança une main. Mais elle la repoussa et recula. Elle sécha ses larmes et le toisa avec mépris.

"Si tu avais fait ton enquête jusqu'au bout, tu aurais su que Luc n'a jamais reparu et que j'ai rendu l'argent."

Elle se détourna et s'en fut par la porte sans un regard.

 


	4. Payer l'addition

Thorin resta un instant estomaqué sans savoir quoi faire. Fíli et Kíli se regardaient honteusement. Soudain, Thorin se redressa et courut vers la porte. Fíli le poursuivit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je vais m'excuser !"

Fíli s'arrêta, choqué. Il n'avait jamais vu son oncle s'excuser. C'était l'un des points sur lesquels son psy avait le plus de mal à le faire progresser.

Thorin fonça dans le couloir puis en voyant un employé le regarder d'un air interloqué, il ralentit. S'il poursuivait ainsi, tout le monde croirait qu'une catastrophe était arrivée ! Il entra vivement dans les toilettes des hommes pour que l'employé croit qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une envie pressante ! Il se regarda un instant devant le miroir. Il avait encore les sourcils froncés et le regard noir. Il prit un instant pour respirer un bon coup et se donner une image plus civilisée. Si jamais Aphria le voyait ainsi, elle n'aurait pas envie de le confronter. Il sortit des toilettes en prenant une démarche plus tranquille et s'arrêta pour rendre leurs saluts à deux employées. Elles s'éloignèrent en discutant.

"Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivée... C'est pas son genre de se laisser aller comme ça !"

"Peut-être un chagrin d'amour ?"

"Le mystérieux compagnon qu'elle retrouve pour dîner peut-être ?!"

"En tout cas on ne peut pas dire que sa vie soit ennuyeuse ! Mais tout de même, s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour pleurer ! Ce n'est pas très professionnel !"

"Dis pas n'importe quoi ! On a tous nos moments de faiblesses ! Ça m'est arrivé aussi quand le chef m'avait crié dessus pendant une demi-heure devant tout le monde !"

Thorin n'écouta pas la suite. Après un instant d'hésitation, il entra dans les toilettes des dames. Il n'y avait personne, heureusement. Mais il entendait les sanglots. Les autres cabinets étaient ouverts.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû", dit-il en se sentant doublement comme un idiot.

Les sanglots s'estompèrent.

"J'ai manqué de confiance et... S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi, A-"

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Il se retourna surpris, pour voir Aphria lui faisant face. Elle lui saisit le bras et l'attira à sa suite dans le couloir puis jusqu'à un placard à matériel. Elle le poussa à l'intérieur, ferma la porte et lui lâcha le bras. Il frémit. Elle était de dos et sa respiration était saccadée.

"Aphria, je..."

Le rire le prit par surprise ! Aphria était prise d'un fou rire ! Quand elle avait vu Thorin entrer dans les toilettes des dames, elle s'était demandée ce qu'il se passait et était allée voir pour le trouver en plein monologue avec Cymthia, la comptable qui venait de perdre son chat. Heureusement qu'elle était arrivée à temps ! Un peu plus et tout l'immeuble aurait été au courant de leur relation ! De leur relation... Elle reprit son calme et le regarda.

"Et maintenant, tu me fais confiance ? Comme ça, d'un coup !"

"Oui... Vraiment ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Je... Je suis désolé."

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Il avait l'impression de se débrouiller comme un manche pour s'excuser ! Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il décida de laisser son instinct parler. Il attrapa Aphria par la taille, l'attira violemment contre lui et l'embrassa ! Il la sentit se débattre contre son torse mais n'arrêta pas. Il plongea sa langue dans sa bouche. Il laissa ses mains tracer les contours de son corps et trouver une fesse. Il l'agrippa ! Aphria lui donna un coup dans l'estomac qui le fit reculer ! Il la regarda. Elle était décoiffée, un peu tremblante et son regard semblait plutôt apeuré. Il se colla à elle et la bloqua contre une étagère. Il caressa doucement sa joue.

"Je te veux..." gronda-t-il.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant... ses yeux semblaient ne pas savoir où se poser. Soudain, elle l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa ! Il réagit immédiatement et approfondit le baiser tout en défaisant le bouton du pantalon d'Aphria. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair et fit glisser le vêtement rapidement. Il caressa la fente au travers de la culotte avec juste assez de délicatesse. Aphria poussa un gémissement étouffé par le baiser. Elle était déjà bien humide ! Il sourit et écarta le tissu pour glisser ses doigts en elle. Elle se cambra, relâchant le baiser et poussa un petit cri ! Il avait déjà deux doigts en elle. Il se mit à mordiller son cou et son autre main passa sous le chemisier et caressa la poitrine douce. Il gémit légèrement quand la cuisse d'Aphria frotta son membre dur au travers de ses vêtements. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il ouvrit son pantalon et sortit son sexe. Il l'amena contre l'entrée immédiatement et le pressa contre la fente et le clitoris. Aphria gémit et il poussa. Il sentit la chaleur l'envelopper alors que sa compagne haletait. Il n'attendit pas et se mit à bouger. Son sexe glissait sans difficulté dans l'antre totalement humide. Il grogna en sentant la pression contre son membre et accéléra les coups de hanches ! Elle poussa un cri. Il captura ses lèvres avec envie et étouffa les gémissements rauques qu'elle produisait. Elle semblait totalement en transe, ses hanches remuaient pour le prendre plus profondément. Il accéléra encore et fut ravi de sentir le corps d'Aphria trembler sous ses assauts. Elle sentait le sexe la pilonner et lui arracher des sensations de plus en plus fortes ! Elle sentait la jouissance de l'orgasme proche ! Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même alors que l'ultime plaisir la frappait ! Thorin sentit la contraction des muscles autour de son sexe, comme par vagues, qui le malmenait, le compressait et l'emprisonnait. Il ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps ! Il s'épancha en elle, tremblant de concert avec le corps doux et chaud de celle qu'il avait tant désiré !

Ils restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre. L'étagère labourait le dos d'Aphria mais elle s'en fichait. Thorin l'attira à lui et se laissa glisser au sol avec elle. Il enfouit sa tête dans son épaule et caressa délicatement son dos. La douceur après la violence.

Peu à peu la respiration d'Aphria se calma. Soudain, elle s'écarta de l'étreinte de Thorin et se releva. Elle se rhabilla sous le regard brûlant de l'homme.

"Aphria, je-"

"Pas un mot", intima-t-elle. "Ce qu'il vient de se passer, je ne le regrette pas, mais ce n'était qu'une pulsion. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie qu'on soit dans une relation tous les deux après ce que tu as fait."

"Mais-"

"Stop ! Il me faut juste un peu de temps, je ne serai pas longue pour te donner une meilleure réponse. Mais pour le moment je veux juste retourner travailler normalement."

Il la regarda sortir de la pièce après avoir jeté un coup d’œil dans le couloir. Il soupira puis entreprit de se rhabiller. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le trouve ainsi. Il jeta un regard de désapprobation aux plis de sa chemise qui avaient d'eux-mêmes pris les formes d'Aphria. Il les lissa puis sortit. Il hésita un instant entre retourner voir ses neveux ou partir. Finalement, il se dirigea vers la sortie en écrivant un SMS à Fíli. Il avait lui aussi besoin d'être un peu seul.

 


	5. Tous pour un !

Aphria avisa la pile de travail en retard qu'elle avait accumulé. Elle n'était plus elle-même ces deux dernières semaines. Penser à Thorin tout le temps l'empêchait d'être efficace. Elle l'aimait et en même temps, elle ne voulait pas d'une relation avec si peu de confiance ! Mais ça la faisait souffrir d'être loin de lui et elle avait ce sentiment que tout était lié avec ce qu'il lui avait caché. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait l'air de s'en vouloir pour quelque chose. Et la manière maternelle dont le traitaient Kíli et Fíli ne lui avait pas échappé. Il avait un problème, suffisamment grave pour que ses deux neveux ressentent le besoin de le protéger ! Et plus effrayant... suffisamment grave pour qu'ils aient tu l'affaire ! Un homme comme Thorin était régulièrement sous le feu des médias, même si sa vie était devenue bien plus tranquille depuis qu'il avait laissé les rennes de la maison-mère à ses neveux. Quelque chose lui disait que le problème datait d'avant et que le passage de pouvoir était lié à cela.

Ainsi donc ils avaient réussi à ne rien faire paraître de son problème aux journalistes, ce qui voulait dire également que cela aurait pu avoir un impact sur leurs affaires. Un fraude ? Elle ne voyait pas Thorin faire ça. Le père de Luc, oui... même si elle ne l'avait que peu connu, il était le genre d'homme sans scrupules pour qui les lois sont contournables avec quelques billets. Elle chassa Luc de son esprit. Thorin ne ferait jamais une telle chose ! Alors peut-être une affaire sentimentale ? Avec une personne de la famille du directeur Thranduil peut-être ? En tout cas si c'était le cas, elle pouvait comprendre qu'ils aient tu l'affaire...

Le directeur Thranduil avait une vision très paternaliste de la famille. Il était le chef de famille, le décisionnaire, celui qui savait mieux que les autres ! Elle sourit en se souvenant des disputes dont elle avait été témoin à force de se balader dans les services. Rester 7 ans dans une société, ça donne le temps de voir et entendre un tas de choses. Elle avait aperçu et même parfois rencontré tous les membres de sa famille, sauf son fils, Légolas, qui était plus indépendant et avait décidé de partir étudier à l'étranger contre l'avis de son père. Thranduil lui avait apparemment coupé les fonds, mais le jeune homme n'était pas revenu. Aux dernières nouvelles, il travaillait dans une association d'aide aux alcooliques et s'occupait de leur site internet ainsi que de l'accueil pour les réunions. Il y avait rencontré un jeune homme avec qui il était très proche et ils étaient devenus colocataires. Si elle se souvenait bien, il s'appelait Gimli.

Elle soupira à nouveau en se rendant compte qu'elle avait encore rêvassé au lieu de travailler et se remit à l'ouvrage. Sa collègue Sally lui fit un signe de la main avec un petit regard de compassion avant de rentrer chez elle. Le tic-tac de l'horloge était le seul à troubler le silence désormais. Aphria écouta un instant ce calme nouveau puis se repencha sur ses dossiers avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait bien être seule dans le bureau, ça avait quelque chose d'un peu magique. "Je suis la reine de ce domaine !" pensa-t-elle avec amusement.

Le temps s'écoula paisiblement alors que la pile de travail en retard diminuait à vue d’œil. Soudain, un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre ! Aphria releva les yeux, les sens aux aguets. Ce n'était pas inhabituel que d'autres personnes restent un peu tard et se dépêchent de rentrer chez eux, mais de là à courir ? La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Aphria sursauta ! Kíli la fixa et eut l'air soulagé un instant puis il se précipita vers elle. Elle se leva, un peu paniquée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Thorin ?!"

"Oui ! On a besoin de votre aide. Il faudrait que vous m'accompagniez chez lui. Vite !"

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"On peut en parler dans la voiture ?"

Kíli avait vraiment l'air paniqué.

"Euh... oui, d'accord !"

Ils prirent l'ascenseur directement jusqu'au parking et ils montèrent dans une voiture aux vitres teintées. Le chauffeur démarra sans attendre !

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

Kíli jouait nerveusement avec sa cravate.

"Il a rechuté..."

Aphria écarquilla les yeux. Thorin se droguait ?! Elle essaya de poser la question mais ne parvint pas à ouvrir la bouche.

"On a essayé de le stopper ! Fíli est resté avec lui, moi je ne pouvais pas... Le voir comme ça... C'était trop dur !"

"Vous pensez que je peux aider ?"

"Oui. Il vous tient en grande estime, il vous écoutera... Je pense que vous êtes la seule qu'il écoutera à vrai dire..."

Elle fixa Kíli avec surprise et incompréhension ! Que pourrait-elle dire pour l'aider ? Elle ne connaissait rien à la drogue et Thorin ne lui en avait jamais parlé ! Elle ne voyait même pas ce qui aurait pu le pousser à en consommer ! Mais les questions attendraient. La voiture venait de s'arrêter et ils étaient en bas d'un immeuble plutôt luxueux. Aphria avait toujours imaginé que Thorin habitait dans une maison. Il lui avait parlé de son enfance et de la maison dans laquelle il habitait et son regard s'illuminait toujours quand il lui racontait ses aventures dans le jardin et ses excursions dans le grenier !

Le gardien leur lança un "Bonsoir !" accompagné d'un sourire. Ils le lui rendirent en essayant de paraître plus détendus qu'ils ne l'étaient mais cela ne dut pas bien fonctionner car il fronça les sourcils et ne les quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans l'ascenseur. Ils montèrent jusqu'au neuvième étage puis passèrent par un couloir joliment décoré et s'arrêtèrent devant l'appartement 94. Kíli ouvrit la porte rapidement, la poussa à l'intérieur et referma.

Aphria cligna des yeux à la soudaine pénombre. Elle se tenait dans une très grande pièce ; un salon a priori. En face d'elle, devant la baie vitrée, se trouvait un bureau imposant. Des écrans d'ordinateurs sur lesquels s'étalaient des tableaux et des graphiques projetaient une lumière blafarde sur les deux hommes devant eux. Fíli était penché en avant et parlait à voix basse à une forme avachie dans le fauteuil.

Soudain un cri retentit ! Un grognement, un rugissement ! Un cri animal ! Un cri qui reflétait la souffrance, la douleur ! Fíli voulut s'approcher...

"Laisse-moi... Je ne veux pas de l'aide d'un incompétent tel que toi..."

Aphria reconnut la voix, même si l'homme échevelé et avachi devant elle ne ressemblait pas à son propriétaire.

"Thorin ?" demanda-t-elle, mal assurée.

À son nom, il se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux étaient rouges, sa barbe hirsute, sa peau pâle et des cernes noires alourdissaient ses yeux. C'était dur de le reconnaître tellement la fatigue tordait ses traits ! Aphria sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

"Thorin... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?!"

Pour toute réponse, il se retourna vers ses écrans.

 


	6. Le poids de l'or

Kíli attrapa le bras d'Aphria alors que la tête lui tournait.

"Désolé", murmura-t-il. "Je sais que c'est dur de le voir comme ça, mais... s'il vous plaît, aidez-le !"

"Mais qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ?"

Kíli sembla chercher la manière de répondre.

"Beaucoup de choses. Mais s'il n'y en a qu'une à dire, je dirais : l'argent."

Aphria fit un pas en avant. Thorin ne broncha pas. Elle continua ainsi son 1,2,3... Soleil sans qu'il se retourne une seule fois. Parfois sa voix montait et elle percevait quelques mots.

"Vendre... Non... Attendre... Oui..."

Elle était juste derrière lui maintenant et elle parcourait les écrans. Fíli et Kíli la regardaient avec un mélange de compassion et d'appréhension. Ils savaient que c'était choquant de voir Thorin comme ça mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est comment elle allait réagir.

"Il spécule... Il joue de l'argent ?" dit-elle comme pour elle-même.

"Oui", répondit simplement Fíli.

Aphria se mit à genoux à côté du fauteuil de Thorin et regarda son profil sous la lumière des écrans. Il avait l'air au bord de l'épuisement total. Elle avança sa main jusqu'à toucher son visage et il ne broncha pas. Elle caressa sa barbe avec tendresse.

"Pourquoi tu t'es mis dans un état pareil ? Pour l'argent ? N'en as-tu pas assez ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras avec si tu en gagnes plus ?"

Il ne répondit pas, ne la regarda même pas. Elle laissa retomber sa main puis se tourna vers Kíli et Fíli.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites d'habitude ?"

Ils se regardèrent, gênés.

"Hmmm, d'habitude, on arrive à le sortir de là, même si parfois on doit employer la force. Mais là... même si on le met au lit et qu'il dort, le lendemain il recommence. On ne sait plus quoi faire..."

Kíli laissa échapper un sanglot. Thorin émit un reniflement méprisant.

"Encore en train de chialer ! Et ça se dit un homme !"

Kíli serra les poings et s'écarta puis partit dans la cuisine. Il ne supportait pas les mots blessants de son oncle ! Tout le monde se moquait de lui depuis qu'il était petit parce qu'il était plutôt freluquet et que ses émotions le guidaient souvent. Apparemment c'était un comportement plutôt féminin... balivernes ! Fíli et Thorin l'avaient toujours soutenus, c'étaient bien les seuls ! Alors entendre Thorin dire de telles choses... Une main saisit la sienne et il se tourna pour voir Fíli.

"Tu... Tu ne restes pas avec eux ?"

"Elle m'a demandé de sortir un instant, elle veut essayer de lui parler. Elle a dit qu'elle appellerait si elle a besoin d'aide. Mais toi, ça va ?"

"Pas vraiment... C'est dur de-"

Fíli l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

"Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. Tu le sais, non ? Pourquoi nous aurait-il confié DurinSphère s'il nous trouvait incapables et trop faibles !?"

Kíli soupira. C'était vrai ! De tous ses amis et parents, Thorin les avait choisis eux ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction.

Aphria apparut soudain.

"Première étape : le faire manger !" dit-elle avec entrain. "On est toujours grognon quand on a le ventre vide !"

Elle leur sourit puis farfouilla dans le frigo. Il n'y avait pas grand chose mais avec l'aide des deux frères, elle réussit à préparer un repas valable. Alors que les deux hommes restaient dans la cuisine, elle s'approcha de Thorin.

"Si tu n'as pas de forces, tu ne pourras rien faire", dit-elle alors qu'il repoussait l'assiette.

Il grommela. Elle décida que c'était un "d'accord" et amena une fourchette devant sa bouche. Elle laissa le fumet du plat titiller ses narines. Soudain, un gargouillement très audible se fit entendre. Comme à regret, Thorin ouvrit la bouche sans quitter les écrans des yeux et se laissa nourrir. Ils avaient aussi préparé un dessert. Elle le ramena et s'apprêtait à le lui faire manger quand soudain elle vit les yeux de Thorin se fixer sur elle un instant. Elle sourit.

"Tu te rappelles notre conversation au Petit Restoto ?"

Il ne réagit pas.

"Moi je m'en souviens parfaitement. Tu m'avais demandé pourquoi cela m'avait mise si mal à l'aise notre première soirée et je t'avais expliqué que j'étais contente que tu dépenses ton argent car il ne sert à rien d'accumuler juste pour accumuler, mais que j'avais du mal à considérer ça normal de payer l'équivalent d'un demi-salaire pour un restaurant. Je t'avais dit que tellement d'autres choses pouvaient être faites avec cet argent ! Comme donner à des associations qui ont suffisamment de transparence pour savoir ce qu'elles font de l'argent. Ou encore aider des petits auteurs en rejoignant un financement participatif ou comme..."

"Comme acheter une maison avec un jardin", finit-il.

Il se tourna vers elle cette fois et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Alors, que vas-tu faire de cet argent ?"

"J'en sais rien..."

"Alors pourquoi tu fais autant d'efforts pour l'avoir ?"

"J'en sais rien..."

"Alors, arrête."

"… Non... Je me sens vivant ! Je peux récupérer des millions en quelques heures !"

"Des millions qui ne serviront à rien..."

"Tu ne comprends pas !... J'y prends du plaisir !"

"Du plaisir... Autant que ce jour-là dans le placard ?"

Il détourna les yeux en rougissant. Soudain un BIP sonore retentit et il se retourna vers ses écrans, oublieux de sa présence. Il allait bientôt vendre ! Les actions étaient en hausse ! Il fallait juste le bon timing et...

"Aaaaannnh !"

Vendre, bientôt il fallait...

"Ohhhh.... Ohhhh oui, Thorin !"

Se concentrer... Vendre... Un bruit moite. Des gémissements ! Ça s'insinuait dans son esprit ! Il détourna les yeux des écrans. Aphria était assise sur le sol, les jambes écartées, trois doigts de sa main gauche dans son vagin, tandis que sa main droite titillait son clitoris ! Son pantalon se fit étroit. Son regard faillit être à nouveau happé par les écrans pendant un instant mais le gémissement grave qui sortit de la bouche d'Aphria l'en empêcha.

Aphria sentit deux mains rudes l'attraper et la pousser sur le sol ! Des lèvres et surtout de la barbe s'abattirent sur son visage ! Elle sentit une langue chaude qui pénétrait sa bouche et des doigts qui se précipitaient entre ses jambes. Les gestes de Thorin étaient brusques et malhabiles à cause de l'épuisement. Soudain elle sentit le gland qui poussait contre son entrée et l'instant d'après il la pénétrait d'un coup. Elle poussa un petit cri ! Thorin sortit presque et s'enfonça à nouveau en elle avec un soupir d'aise. Aphria sentit les mains moites l'agripper alors qu'il prenait de la vitesse. Il allait fort et profond en elle ! Elle haletait ! C'était fort ! Trop fort !

"Ahhh ! Ahhh ! Plus doucement, je-"

Il poussa en elle, sans l'écouter ! Il la voulait, il voulait venir en elle ! Elle étouffait ses cris alors qu'il frappait l'intérieur de son ventre avec son sexe. Soudain, il sentit les forces le quitter et glissa sur le côté. Elle sentit le sexe la quitter et ne put empêcher ses hanches de le réclamer encore malgré la violence de l'échange. Thorin se cambra contre elle pour la pénétrer de nouveau mais son gland glissa entre les fesses d'Aphria. Il poussa contre le passage inexploré avec avidité ! Aphria saisit son sexe dans sa main et le guida vers son vagin. Il sourit et la pénétra derechef en poussant un gémissement rauque. Il la prit avec une force renouvelée ! Elle cria !

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Fili et Kíli entrèrent en trombe, alertés par le cri soudain. Ils s'arrêtèrent net devant la scène. Oublieux de leur entourage, Thorin poussa un cri plutôt aigu tout en se déversant dans sa compagne. Il resta un instant, sur elle et en elle, à bout de forces, épuisé. Fíli et Kíli s'étaient retranchés dans la cuisine, rougissants.

Soudain, un BIP sonore retentit. Thorin releva la tête, comme mué par le signal et se releva pour regarder l'écran. Il avait totalement oublié la vente ! Et s'il vendait maintenant, ce serait à perte ! Il resta abasourdi devant les écrans, sans savoir comment réagir. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait distraire ainsi ! Qu'il perdait le contrôle ! Aphria s'était relevée et avait replacé sa jupe. Elle s'approcha de lui en le voyant aussi troublé.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

Il ne répondit pas. Elle passa une main sur son visage, pour l'apaiser mais la retira vite, étonnée. Il tremblait. Elle s'écarta un peu. Tout son corps tremblait ! Soudain, il hurla ! Un cri horrible ! Un cri de peine ! Il agrippa les câbles de l'ordinateur et tira de toutes ses forces ! Les écrans tombèrent, les étincelles fusèrent ! Il attrapa le clavier et le balança à travers la pièce, puis la souris et l'ordinateur portable et il frappa l'unité centrale à coups de pied rageurs ! Soudain deux mains le saisirent par les épaules et une gifle l'atteignit de plein fouet ! Il tituba et s'appuya au bureau. Il leva des yeux étonnés sur Kíli.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!" hurlait-il.

Thorin ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Kíli l'avait-il frappé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de si grave ? Il regarda son ordinateur détruit et la table du salon cassée sous l'impact d'un écran et la souris qui gisait en morceaux contre le pied du canapé et Aphria, terrifiée, qui pleurait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il voyait le sang qui coulait sur le bras de la femme. C'était lui qui avait fait ça ?!

 


	7. Soif

Thorin s'éveilla d'un sommeil sans rêve, d'un sommeil d'épuisement. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et regarda l'heure. 20h. Il avait dormi presque 19h d'affilée. Il se leva et alla se regarder dans la glace. Ça n'avait apparemment pas suffit à le rendre présentable... Il passa par son salon, toujours dévasté, puis se rendit dans la cuisine. Une commande à emporter l'y attendait. Il mangea, froid, parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de faire réchauffer. Ce faisant, il parcourut les post-it collés sur son frigo.

"Financement "Voyage en Nouvelle-Zélande" - Carène Nitelko"

"Asso 15h"

"Psy 18h30"

"Passer à la pharmacie"

Il attrapa le carnet de post-it et nota.

"Commander au Petit Restoto – 2 plats"

Il retourna devant sa glace et saisit son rasoir. Il fallait qu'il se rende présentable. Il mit la mousse et approcha les lames de sa joues mais sa main tremblait. Elle tremblait bien trop fort ! Il soupira et agrippa les bords du lavabo jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges soient blanches sous la tension. Il relâcha et passa de l'eau sur son visage. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'y arrivait pas. Et pourtant il aurait vraiment voulu se rendre plus présentable ! Ça faisait partie de son sevrage : réussir à s'occuper de lui-même à nouveau. Mais c'était frustrant ! Ça devrait être aussi simple que de pousser une porte ouverte et pourtant... pourtant ces gestes simples du quotidien, il avait du mal à les faire ! Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le gênait le plus. C'était la faiblesse que cela reflétait. Sa faiblesse ! La faiblesse qui avait failli détruire la société de sa famille ! La faiblesse qui avait blessé Aphria !!

Aphria...

Aphria !

Il voulait tant la voir ! Mais pas tant qu'il ne serait pas maître de lui-même ! Pas tant qu'il pourrait encore la blesser ! Quand il aurait repris le contrôle sur lui-même, sur sa vie. Alors il irait la voir, alors il s'excuserait et si après ça, elle voulait toujours le voir... Non. Il ne fallait pas espérer, il ne devait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas après ça.

Il lui fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour calmer le tremblement qui s'était accentué. Il devait se laisser le temps...

La journée se passa sans événement notable. Son psy lui dit qu'il faisait des progrès que c'était bien, mais dès qu'il entra dans son appartement, dès qu'il vit les écrans cassés, il se sentit à nouveau perdu. Ce n'était qu'un faible prix à payer. Il ne voulait surtout pas oublier, c'est pour cela qu'il avait tout laissé tel que c'était ce jour-là. Il s'assit contre la porte d'entrée, là où Aphria s'était tenue la dernière fois. Il passa les doigts sur les gouttes de sang séché sur le carrelage. Elles n'étaient plus très visibles avec les allées et venues, mais elles avaient légèrement teint la rainure entre deux dalles. Il posa la tête contre ses genoux et ferma les yeux.

 

Fíli tapota nerveusement son bureau de son stylo. Que faisait Kíli ? Il aurait dû arriver depuis au moins une demi-heure ! Comment pouvait-il être en retard à un instant pareil !? Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Kíli entra comme une tornade ! Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, comme essoufflé, puis sembla reprendre ses esprits et repartit d'un pas plus mesuré vers la porte qu'il ferma soigneusement.

"Alors ?" demanda Fíli.

"Alors, c'était vrai... Tout était vrai..."

"Nom de nom ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que... C'est fou de penser que... Après toutes ces années..."

C'était rare que Fíli soit aussi peu éloquent. Kíli le regarda, il se faisait du souci pour lui.

"Aphria est au poste de police. J'irai la chercher toute à l'heure", indiqua Kíli.

"Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? S'ils voient qu'on a des liens, cela pourrait envenimer les choses..."

"Oui", répliqua Kíli d'un ton autoritaire qui surprit son frère. "C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. On lui doit beaucoup et je refuse de la laisser seule à un moment pareil ! Pas quand elle doit faire face à des questions sur l'assassinat de son ancien petit-ami !"

"Oui, tu as raison, c'était stupide de ma part... … Mais tout de même... qui aurait pu croire que Bénédict Smaug tuerait son propre fils ?"

"Rien n'est encore prouvé ! Même si les tabloïds se sont déjà saisis de l'affaire et répandent cette rumeur, cela ne veut pas dire que ce soit la vérité !"

"Oui, mais cela ne change rien pour nous. Un scandale est un scandale et Smaug était l'un de nos sponsors. La mauvaise réputation va rejaillir sur nous qu'on le veuille ou non."

Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence, voyant leurs craintes se refléter dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. La sonnerie du téléphone fit sursauter Fíli. Il prit un instant pour calmer le bondissement de son cœur puis décrocha.

"Monsieur Durin, Monsieur Thranduil est ici", dit une voix féminine.

"Merci. Faites-le monter, s'il vous plaît."

Kíli avisa l'air maussade de son frère.

"Thranduil ?"

"Oui."

"Ce fouille merde de- !"

"Kíli !"

"J'ai rien dit..."

"Si tu préfères aller en avance chercher Aphria..."

"Non... je reste, je vais me tenir."

Kíli se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit, puis commença à lire les documents qui l'attendaient. Fíli sourit. Son frère s'était beaucoup amélioré pour éviter que son caractère impulsif ne nuise à son travail !

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et d'un pas conquérant, Thranduil entra. Il ferma la porte sans délicatesse et se ficha au milieu de la pièce ! Il toisa lentement les deux frères avant que son regard ne se fixe sur Fíli.

"Qu'allez-vous faire ?" demanda-t-il sur un ton froid.

"À quel sujet, Monsieur Sindarent ?" s'enquit Fíli cordialement.

"À quel sujet ?! Mais vis-à-vis de ce Bénédict Smaug !" gronda-t-il avec mépris.

"Nous allons conclure les derniers accords que nous avions avec sa banque, clôturer nos comptes sur place puis nous ne traiterons plus avec lui, bien entendu."

"Bien entendu ! Mais je ne parlais pas de ça, je parlais de la presse !"

Il ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre sur un discours bien préparé par ses soins mais Fíli leva la main pour le stopper et il s'arrêta, car lui au moins, était un homme de convenances. Il s'autorisa néanmoins un froncement de sourcils.

"Nous effectuerons comme il se doit une réunion de presse et divers communiqués. Nous sommes d'ailleurs actuellement en train de préparer les discours." Il se leva et se dirigea vers Thranduil, passa près de lui et ouvrit la porte. "Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir. Nous avons toujours été droits, rien ne pourra nous être reproché et nous serons très clairs sur nos positions. Sur ce, je vous prie de nous excuser mais le travail nous attend, il y a tant à faire !"

Thranduil hésita un instant. Les convenances voulaient qu'il s'en aille maintenant qu'il y avait été convié, d'autant qu'il n'était en vérité pas en terrain conquis. Cependant il n'avait pas joué toutes ses cartes. Il sourit. Il y avait un temps pour tout. Son heure viendrait !

"Merci de vos réponses. En tant qu'actionnaire, je m'inquiétais de la tournure des évènements mais vous avez les choses bien en main, semble-t-il. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !"

Fíli lui sourit et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand, dans un tourbillonnement de cheveux blonds, Thranduil se tourna vers lui et dit d'une voix basse mais assurée.

"J'ai hâte d'assister à cette réunion de presse, après tout cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de discuter avec votre oncle et il est un tel modèle de votre entreprise que je suis sûr de le rencontrer sur place ! À bientôt donc, et une excellente journée à vous !"

Fíli ferma la porte et perdit son sourire. Kíli fut près de lui l'instant d'après.

"Il sait, n'est-ce pas ?"

Fíli soupira et hocha la tête.

"Il semblerait bien."

"Peu importe ce qu'il dit ! Thorin viendra s'il s'en sent capable !"

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple et il en est bien conscient. Thorin est la figure de proue de notre entreprise. Il sera attendu, comme à chaque fois. S'il n'est pas là il y aura des rumeurs et notre position est déjà compromise avec l'affaire de Smaug... S'il n'est pas là, notre entreprise pourrait très bien ne pas s'en remettre..."

 


	8. Retour à la source

Aphria soupira profondément. La journée avait été épuisante avec les interrogatoires ! Elle se sentait plutôt chanceuse de ne pas avoir été gardée au poste. Pendant tout l'entretien, elle avait eu l'impression que les policiers la suspectaient de complicité ! Kíli avait été très gentil et était allé la chercher pour la ramener chez elle. Ça l'avait soulagée d'un poids, car son ventre s'était serré à la vue des journalistes agglutinés dans la rue. Il y en avait même devant chez elle ! Elle faillit aller à la fenêtre et écarter le rideau pour voir s'ils étaient encore là mais elle se ravisa. Ça ne leur donnerait que plus d'images...

Elle n'arriverait pas à dormir tout de suite en tout cas ! Elle attrapa son ordinateur portable et alla se poser dans son lit. Elle pourrait regarder quelques films et surfer tranquillement pour oublier un peu le monde extérieur : un cocon rassurant, bien que temporaire. Mais à peine était-elle allongée sous son drap qu'on frappa à sa porte. Elle se tendit d'un coup ! Elle n'attendait personne...

Elle se leva néanmoins et alla discrètement jusqu'à la porte sans allumer les lumières. Elle colla son œil au judas. Le couloir était éclairé et elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup. Thorin se précipita dans son appartement et referma la porte derrière eux.

"Thorin, que- !?"

Il lui mit une main sur la bouche.

"Chhhh."

Il sortit un appareil de sa poche et se mit à parcourir le salon de long en large en évitant de s'approcher trop des fenêtres. Aphria le regarda faire avec étonnement. Elle était d'autant plus surprise qu'elle ne l'avait presque pas vu depuis l'incident et qu'il évitait toujours d'être seul avec elle. Elle vit sa barbe non taillée qui lui mangeait le visage et les cernes encore solidement ancrée sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Elle soupira.

Soudain, l'appareil de Thorin brilla et il attrapa un gros stylo sur sa table basse. Il revint vers elle.

"C'est à toi ?" demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Elle secoua la tête. Il alla dans la salle de bain et elle le vit entourer le stylo avec du coton de démaquillage puis fixer le tout avec du scotch. Il retourna ensuite le mettre dans le salon. Il reprit son étrange inspection pendant encore quelques minutes dans les autres pièces de l'appartement puis revint vers elle.

"Désolé, c'est juste que certains journalistes sont prêts à tout. Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une !"

"Tu penses que c'était un micro ?"

"Oui."

Le silence s'installa un instant. Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre, l'air gêné.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" finit par demander Aphria.

"J'ai appris par Kíli. Alors je suis venu ici discrètement habillé en agent d'entretien et j'ai attendu que tu rentres."

"Pourquoi toutes ces précautions ?"

"Tu as vu mon état... Il ne serait bon ni pour toi, ni pour moi, que l'on me voit ainsi..."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer vers lui et de le regarder de plus près. Elle passa une main hésitante sur le bout de sa barbe.

"Tu la laisses pousser ?"

"Oui... Enfin non. C'est compliqué..."

Il soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage.

"Mais j'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi. Les journalistes peuvent être de vrais vautours parfois et ce ne sont pas les plus dangereux dehors."

"Comment ça ?"

"Smaug..."

"Mais il est en garde à vue, non ?"

"Les gens puissants et riches ne sont jamais vraiment en garde à vue. Je pense qu'il y est resté parce qu'il le veut bien, il avait largement de quoi payer sa caution... C'est pour les apparences et même peut-être comme alibi ! Il sait qu'il sera sous surveillance s'il sort. À mon avis, il a déjà des gens à sa solde qui font disparaître les preuves, s'il en restait..."

"Mais je ne sais rien ! Pourquoi il me voudrait du mal ?!"

"Tu sais que Luc et son père était en mauvais terme, et ça il le sait aussi. Mais il croit peut-être que tu en sais davantage, que Luc t'avait parlée !"

Il avisa son air effrayé.

"Désolé ! Je ne veux pas te faire peur ! Juste te mettre en garde ! Mais je te protégerai ! J'ai les moyens de-"

"Et mon avis dans tout ça ?" demanda-t-elle froidement. "Qui te dit que j'ai envie que tu me protèges ?!"

Il se tendit.

"Désolé... de t'avoir fait souffrir. Mais je te propose juste de profiter de mon expérience et de mes moyens... sans aucune contrepartie. Je veux juste t'aider.... parce que je tiens à toi."

Aphria le regarda avec un léger recul. Quand il était arrivé, elle devait se l'avouer, elle s'était sentie plutôt soulagée. Elle avait vraiment peur de ce qu'allait amener ce procès. Avoir Thorin près d'elle, avec ou sans moyens, c'était déjà beaucoup. Elle avait toujours une petite appréhension quand ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre depuis qu'il l'avait blessée. Elle se demandait s'ils étaient bien ensemble. Est-ce que leur relation était positive ? Est-ce qu'une séparation n'amènerait pas au final plus de bien que de mal ? Elle avait vu d'autres couples s’autodétruire en refusant ne serait-ce que d'envisager une séparation ! D'autres couples... Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment un couple ? Elle ne saurait même pas définir leur relation !

Thorin approcha une main hésitante de son bras et caressa doucement la peau douce. Aphria le regarda avec un petit froncement de sourcil mais ne s'écarta pas. Il poursuivit quelques instants avant de relâcher son bras et de la regarder.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Je ferai de mon mieux pour te satisfaire."

"Tu... pourrais rester cette nuit ? Dormir dans la salon. Comme ça je serai moins inquiète."

Il sourit et hocha la tête. Une heure plus tard, il était allongé sur le canapé. Aphria lui avait prêté un coussin, des draps et un vêtement de sport très ample pour elle dans lequel il se sentait serré mais qui faisait un pyjama convenable. Il écouta les bruits de la ville, aux aguets, essayant de discerner l'origine de chacun dans le but d'identifier les menaces potentielles. Il entendit Aphria se retourner dans son lit et sourit doucement. Au moins il était près d'elle quand elle en avait besoin... C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit soudain.

 


	9. Le début du cauchemar

Thorin sentit une main le saisir à la gorge et s'éveilla d'un coup ! Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure ! Il faisait sombre dans l'appartement d'Aphria, il ne distinguait pas son agresseur ! La main serra plus fort, il attrapa le bras et attira l'homme vers lui ! Deux yeux bleus glacés se figèrent dans les siens, la main se relâcha soudain.

Thorin toussota un peu et se releva. L'homme lui tournait désormais le dos.

"P-Père ?"

Thráin ne se retourna pas, il était en train de soulever les rideaux pour regarder dehors aussi discrètement que possible.

"Père, qu'est-ce que-"

"Silence, fils !" gronda Thráin.

Il resta un instant à épier dehors puis revint vers son fils qui s'était levé.

"Il faut partir !"

"Pas sans Aphria !" grogna Thorin.

"Ah ! Mais elle n'est déjà plus là, imbécile !" siffla Thráin avec un sourire méprisant.

"Comment ?!"

Thorin alla, paniqué, à la chambre pour la trouver vide. Aphria était partie... De son plein gré ?! Il regarda à son tour par les rideaux, sans se soucier d'être vu. En bas il y avait un homme qui tenait Aphria par le bras ! Il n'hésita pas une seconde et courut à la porte, dans le couloir, dans les escaliers ! Ses pieds nus n'étaient pas habitués à sentir le contact rude du béton et du carrelage mais il s'en fichait ! Il entendit les pas et la voix de Thráin derrière lui mais ne s'arrêta pas !

Soudain, le vent froid et la pluie lui frappèrent le visage, lui faisant cligner des yeux convulsivement. Il chercha Aphria. Il y avait une voiture ! Il courut et ouvrit la portière. Aphria était là, avec un sourire resplendissant. Elle tenait la main d'un homme. Thorin le reconnut tout de suite, sa tête était dans tous les journaux... Luc Smaug ! Mais c'était impossible, il était mort ! Et maintenant il voulait emmener Aphria !

Il essaya d'attraper le bras d'Aphria, de la sortir de là ! Mais à peine sa main s'était-elle serrée autour du bras qu'un flot de sang se mit à en couler. Il entendit Aphria crier, le même cri, le même cri que ce soir-là, en boucle ! Il fut rejeté en arrière et la voiture démarra, emportant des rires.

Il resta là, perdu, sur le sol. Il avait froid, il tremblait. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

"Fils... Je t'avais prévenu. Tu ne dois pas faire du mal aux autres. Tu ne comprends rien à rien ! Tu n'apprends jamais !"

Le visage déformé de colère de Thráin se pencha vers lui. Il bavait comme un chien enragé !

"Tu crois que tu mérites d'être heureux ! Après ce que tu as fait ! Après ce que tu m'as fait ! Je suis mort par ta faute ! TA faute !"

"Non, non, ce n'était pas ma faute ! Père, je ne savais pas, je n'ai pas compris ! Je n'étais qu'un enfant !"

"Tu ne comprends jamais rien ! Tu ne comprends rien à rien ! Mais... Mais je vais t'apprendre !"

"Non, père, non ! Pas ça !"

Les mains de Thráin s'abattirent sur ses épaules comme deux ancres. Les doigts semblaient le transpercer ! Thorin essaya de s'en défaire en vain !

"Non ! Père ! NON !"

Mais les mains l'attiraient inexorablement. Thráin riait alors qu'il descendait l'escalier menant à la cave en le tirant derrière lui !

"Non ! Pas ça ! Pas la cave ! Père ! NOOOOON !"

La porte s'ouvrit devant lui sur le noir total et des filaments d'obscurité se précipitèrent à sa rencontre. Il sentit son souffle se couper, la terreur l'écrasait tel un étau ! Il ne pouvait plus hurler, il ne pouvait plus rien faire ! Il commença à se laisser aller, à arrêter de résister...

Mais soudain il se rappela. Il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne ! Il devait faire face, faire face à tout ça ! Il n'était plus un enfant ! Thráin était mort depuis des années ! Il ne pouvait plus rien y faire ! Il devait arrêter de s'en vouloir continuellement de ne pas avoir été là ce jour-là, de ne pas l'avoir fait interner plus tôt. Il n'aurait pas pu deviner que son père allait finir par se tuer !

Il ne serait plus enfermé dans la cave pendant des jours, en voyant que la vie s'écoulait autour de lui comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Comme s'il n'avait aucune importance ! Comme s'il ne pouvait rien changer à sa condition ! Mais ça avait changé ! Il avait changé ! Il avait construit un empire ! Et plus important il avait maintenant une autre famille ! Kíli, Fíli, Bombur, Balin, Bofur, Dori, Dwalin, Glóin, Ori, Nori et Óin ! Et ses nouveaux amis ! Bilbon et Gandalf ! Et il avait envie de s'engager auprès de quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie ! Alors, non, il n'allait pas se laisser faire, pas quand tant de choses comptaient à ses yeux !

Soudain, il s'éveilla. Son corps était couvert de sueur, mais son esprit était clair. Il se sentait tellement libre ! Loin du cauchemar ! Loin de ce passé qui revenait sans cesse le hanter ! Il se leva et respira un grand coup. Il se sentait capable d'aller de l'avant ! Il alla à la salle de bain et sourit à son reflet. Puis, il prit une bonne douche pour se laver de la sueur. Une serviette autour de la taille, il se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Il aurait bien aimé faire quelque chose pour sa barbe... Il ouvrit le petit meuble miroir du lavabo mais il n'y avait rien qui puisse être utile pour se raser. Il avisa le grand placard où il avait emprunté la serviette. Un petit tiroir avait attiré son attention. Il l'ouvrit et s'arrêta net. Il y avait une boîte en bois gravée avec le dessin d'une grande enseigne de rasoir traditionnel pour hommes. Un produit de luxe. La boîte semblait ne pas avoir été ouverte depuis longtemps, elle était poussiéreuse. Il connaissait la marque. Sur ce genre de rasoir, on faisait graver les initiales du propriétaire sur le manche. Il ouvrit, sachant déjà ce qu'il verrait. "L.S.". Luc Smaug.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Aphria était dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux encore plein de sommeil, à demi-fermés.

"Oh, pardon de t'avoir réveillée !"

Elle se frotta les yeux et s'avança.

"C'est quoi ?"

"Un rasoir. Je dirais qu'il était à Luc, non ?"

Elle regarda la boîte avec surprise.

"Ah ben ça alors ! Je ne savais même pas que j'avais ça ici !"

Elle releva les yeux et rougit d'un coup. Elle venait juste de remarquer la tenue ou plutôt la non-tenue de Thorin !

"Euh... Ah... Tu-Tu peux t'en servir si tu veux."

"Tu es sûre ?"

"Oui, oui !" dit-elle précipitamment en quittant la pièce.

Il sourit à son attitude puis attrapa le rasoir. Il avisa la mousse à raser rose dont se servait Aphria, soupira et l'utilisa. Il allait sentir la violette toute la journée ! Mais il avait bien besoin d'un bon rasage, surtout que... ses mains ne tremblaient presque pas ! Il prit un grand plaisir à sentir la lame frôler sa peau et les poils se retirer, allégeant son visage. Il termina son office avec seulement deux petites coupures et un soupir de soulagement.

Il sortit de la salle de bain sans autre vêtement que sa serviette vu qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de remettre des vêtements pleins de sueur et alla dans le salon chercher ses habits de la veille. Aphria était là, déjà prête pour aller au travail. Elle se retourna à son arrivée et le regarda avec un air à la fois surpris et appréciateur. Elle se leva, le rejoignit et approcha doucement ses mains de sa barbe nouvellement taillée.

"Bonjour", dit-elle doucement avec un sourire.

"Bonjour", reprit-il la voix légèrement plus grave que d'habitude à cause de la vapeur d'eau.

Elle caressa sa barbe et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Ça te va bien."

"Merci", répondit-il avec un sourire troublé.

Dans un élan soudain, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, très délicatement. Il réagit immédiatement ! Il l'attrapa à la taille et la serra contre lui, puis approfondit le baiser ! Il sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine alors que leurs salives se mélangeaient ! Après plusieurs minutes ardentes, ils se détachèrent, essoufflés et le rouge aux joues. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse et il lui caressa les cheveux alors qu'elle s'amusait à lui ébouriffer les poils.

Soudain, elle s'écarta.

"Je... Je me suis laissée emporter. Thorin. Je tiens énormément à toi, mais je ne sais pas s'il faut vraiment qu'on reprenne une relation. Je... Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis."

Il se sentit blessé mais ne dit rien. Après tout il avait amené ça sur lui. Et ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour parler de sentiments quand tout dans leurs vies était aussi mouvementé.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Prenons notre temps, d'accord ?"

"D'accord", répondit-elle avec un sourire.

"Pour aujourd'hui, est-ce que je peux te rendre service ?"

La sonnette retentit soudain.

"Oh, ça doit être Kíli, il a promis de venir me chercher."

Elle regarda par le judas avant d'ouvrir et Kíli entra. Il avisa Thorin à moitié nu et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Thorin répondit en haussant les épaules et partit chercher ses vêtements.

"Thorin... Hummm... Tu serais d'accord pour revenir dans la soirée ?" demanda Aphria. "Ou, si tu n'as rien de prévu, tu peux rester ici, ça ne me dérange pas."

Thorin avait déjà annulé ses rendez-vous en prétextant une affaire familiale au cas où il devrait être présent pour Aphria. Il sourit.

"Je vais rester alors."

"Je demanderai à Fíli de ramener des vêtements pour toi et on les donnera à Aphria", dit Kíli avec un autre regard pour son oncle.

"Parfait, merci Kíli !"

Aphria sortit avec Kíli après avoir donné à Thorin le double des clés. Elle monta dans la voiture puis regarda Kíli.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-elle soudain. "Tu es tout rouge..."

"Ça va, ça va, j'ai juste mal géré mon souffle dans l'escalier."

Mais dans sa tête, il revoyait le corps musclé et presque nu de son oncle. Il se concentra sur la route et chassa la pensée. Il savait qu'il avait toujours ressenti quelque chose de particulier pour Thorin, mais il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que c'était si profond !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à DurinSphère. La voiture s'engouffrait dans le parking, quand soudain Kíli pila ! Devant eux, il y avait un homme qui se tenait debout et leur barrait la route. Kíli mit rapidement la marche arrière pour ressortir la voiture, mais derrière eux, des journalistes étaient en train de s'agglutiner. Ils essayaient en vain de voir ce qui poussait Kíli à faire cette manœuvre. Avec un grognement, Kíli avança à nouveau jusqu'à ce que l'avant de la voiture soit à une dizaine de centimètres de l'homme. La porte du garage se referma, les laissant seuls, face à Sméagol Lum.

 


	10. Pari risqué

Sméagol Lum les regarda et un sourire qui ne reflétait aucune joie s'ouvrit sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux semblaient presque luire d'une lueur inquiétante sous les néons du parking. Kíli ne se laissa pas démonter. Il glissa la main dans sa poche et appuya discrètement sur la touche d'appel rapide vers son frère. Il défit sa ceinture de sécurité et sortit. Il voulut faire un geste à Aphria pour qu'elle reste dans la voiture, mais elle se leva immédiatement après lui et le rejoignit.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Durin, Mademoiselle Jones."

Aphria jeta un regard interrogatif à Kíli. Il semblait connaître l'homme.

"Oh pardon, Mademoiselle, je manque à mes devoirs ! Je me présente, Sméagol Lum, détective privé ! C'est moi qui ai enquêté sur vous à la demande de Monsieur Durin et de son frère !"

"Bonjour", dit-elle simplement alors qu'elle venait seulement d'apprendre que l'enquête n'avait pas été commanditée par Thorin et qu'elle se demandait donc pourquoi Kíli et Fíli avaient tant tenu à se renseigner sur elle.

"Je viens vous faire une proposition que vous ne pourrez pas refuser !" s'exclama Lum avec entrain. "Voyez-vous, vous avez quelque chose dont j'ai besoin."

"Quelque chose ? De quoi s'agit-il ?" demanda Aphria avec un haussement de sourcil.

"Quelque chose que votre ancien petit-ami vous a remis."

"Encore ?! Mais comme je l'ai dit aux inspecteurs, Luc ne m'a rien laissé ! Nous n'habitions pas ensemble, il venait chez moi bien sûr, mais nous n'avions pas de biens en commun !"

"Oh, mais ce ne sont pas des croyances, Mademoiselle Jones", susurra Lum avec un petit sourire satisfait. "J'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance !"

"Eh bien si vous en avez, vous devez savoir ce qu'il m'a donné ! Dites-le-moi donc, car moi-même je l'ignore !"

"Non, je ne sais pas précisément ce dont il s'agit. Mais sans doute un papier, un carnet ou encore un CD ou une carte SD, même un appareil photo."

"Laissez-moi réfléchir..."

Aphria recula d'un pas et s'appuya sur la voiture, pensive. Que lui avait laissé Luc ? Quelques bijoux qu'il lui avait offerts, mais des babioles d'un point de vue prix, malgré le côté sentimental fort qu'elle leur avait attachés. Mais elle les avait jetés, dans un élan de colère et de désespoir, un an après sa disparition. Elle avait espéré qu'il reviendrait, elle avait mis tant d'énergie pour le retrouver et finalement rien. Aucune trace... Elle n'avait pas d'argent à l'époque alors un détective privé était hors de question, mais elle avait espéré, espéré qu'il revienne, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras comme à leur première sortie en amoureux et qu'il la regarde avec ses yeux pétillants de joie de vivre ! Il avait été une lumière dans sa vie. Et sa perte avait été très dure à surpasser.

Elle renifla un coup sous la pression des souvenirs et tourna des yeux vitreux vers Lum.

"Je... J'ai jeté ce qu'il m'avait donné... J'étais tellement en colère qu'il ne revienne pas !"

"Si vous parlez des bagues et du collier, je les ai récupérés mais il n'y avait rien !"

"Quoi ? Comment savez-vous que..."

Aphria se figea et le regarda avec méfiance.

"Vous étiez là... Vous étiez là il y a 5 ans, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lum se départit un court instant de son sourire. Il en avait trop dit.

"Peu importe... Ce qui importe c'est que vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit où trouver l'objet que je recherche et je commence à perdre patience !"

"Vous m'avez espionnée ! À deux reprises ! Et vous croyiez que je vais laisser passer ça ! Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de penser que vous pouvez agir comme ça en toute impunité !?"

Elle s'avança vers lui, menaçante ! Mais le sourire de Lum s'agrandit.

"Je crois que vous feriez mieux de vous retourner", dit-il.

Aphria hésita un instant puis jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et se figea. Elle fixait Kíli, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Kíli vit soudain ce qui avait attiré son attention. Sur sa veste, il y avait un point rouge.

"Vous... vous tueriez pour ça ?" bégaya Aphria alors qu'une lumière rouge lui frappait l'œil avant de se ficher sur son haut.

"Non, bien sûr que non ! Voyons, c'est juste un produit anesthésiant ! Si j'avais vraiment voulu vous menacer, je vous aurais donné ceci !"

Il sortit une enveloppe de sa veste et la lança aux pieds d'Aphria. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, comme figée par l'étrangeté de toute cette situation. Puis elle se pencha doucement et ramassa l'enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit. Kíli jura derrière son épaule en voyant le contenu. C'étaient des photos. On y voyait clairement Thorin qui démolissait son ordinateur à coup de pieds et Aphria le bras en sang qui se réfugiait contre la porte. On voyait même le lancer de l'ordinateur portable qui brisait la table et le morceau de verre qui s'envolait pour se ficher dans son bras.

Aphria regarda les photos avec une certaine fascination. La scène avait été tellement rapide, qu'elle s'était à peine rendue compte de ce qu'il se passait ! Elle se souvenait des cris de frustration de Thorin et de la douleur au bras mais entre les deux, c'était juste du bruit vu qu'elle s'était protégée la tête de ses bras.

Lum sembla un peu déstabilisé par son attitude mais reprit.

"Si vous voulez récupérer les originaux et bien sûr que je ne communique aucune copie à la presse, je vous demande votre entière et complète collaboration !"

Aphria jeta un regard à Kíli qui semblait plutôt désespéré mais luttait pour garder son calme. La menace semblait sérieuse !

"Je voudrais vraiment vous aider, Monsieur Lum... Enfin en tout cas j'aimerais beaucoup récupérer les originaux ! Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il s'agit !... Sincèrement !" ajouta-t-elle devant l'air dubitatif de Lum.

"Dans ce cas, je propose que nous allions chez vous, ensemble.... tous ensemble."

Aphria savait que Thorin était chez elle et elle doutait qu'il soit conciliant si jamais Lum essayait de les faire chanter. Cela envenimerait la situation si jamais ils allaient là-bas ! Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de voir l'effet du produit anesthésiant sur l'homme qu'elle aimait ! Elle soupira. Mais quelle autre solution avait-elle ?! Soudain, une pensée la frappa.

"Mais... Vous.... Vous travaillez pour Smaug alors ?" balbutia-t-elle.

Lum ne réagit pas.

"Il n'y a que lui qui pourrait être au courant de l'existence d'un tel document. Moi-même je l'ignorais. Si Luc me l'a confié, alors je ne savais même pas que c'était important ! Et s'il l'a vraiment fait sans me le dire, c'était sans doute pour me protéger de son père !... J'ai été cambriolée peu après la disparition de Luc et je me souviens avoir trouvé bizarre que des classeurs de révision de cours qui lui appartenaient aient été dérobés."

Elle laissa quelques instants les nouvelles connexions se faire dans sa tête.

"Mais alors, vous savez que vous risquez gros ?"

"Pas plus que d'habitude..." répondit Lum avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Vraiment ? Parce que si c'est Smaug qui vous engage, ça veut dire qu'il a vraiment tué son fils. Et donc un meurtre de plus ou de moins, ça ne change rien pour lui ! Et vous ne pouvez sûrement pas vous permettre de lui faire du chantage... Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait le toucher ?"

"Ah ! Ça se voit que vous ne connaissez rien du tout au chantage !"

"J'admets que continuer à suivre les gens après la fin de vos contrats pour pouvoir les faire chanter ensuite, comme vous l'avez fait avec nous, c'est une bonne idée. Je suppose que dans un métier comme le vôtre, la confiance est une denrée rare. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, si les données lui importent c'est qu'elles peuvent l'incriminer. Pourquoi les chercher maintenant, après si longtemps, sinon ?"

"Un instant, Mademoiselle Jones ! Je suis votre raisonnement, croyez-moi bien. Néanmoins, avant d'avoir trouvé ces données, nous ne pouvons être sûrs de rien !"

"Et si je vous proposais un marché ?"

Lum sourit.

"Dites toujours."

"Nous cherchons ensemble. Si les données prouvent la culpabilité de Smaug, je les confie à la police. Par contre, si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne m'oppose pas à ce que vous les récupéreriez."

"Attendez un instant, il y a deux problèmes là-dedans. Premièrement je veux être le premier à consulter les documents ! Ça fausserait les preuves que de laisser d'autres personnes que celles habilitées les toucher. Et deuxièmement, vous vous rendez compte que si vous allez à la police avec, vous allez être sans doute accusée de complicité ?! Les policiers vont vous demander comment vous avez trouvé les documents. Ils vont penser que vous les avez dissimulés exprès jusqu'à maintenant et que vous êtes une ancienne complice de Smaug ! Ils vont croire que vous avez aidé à tuer Luc et qu'en voyant que Smaug voulait vous éliminer à cause des documents, vous avez préféré les leur donner pour accélérer le procès !"

"Peut-être, mais je ne peux pas laisser le meurtrier de Luc dans la nature !"

Lum la regarda avec une sorte d'étonnement sarcastique, puis haussa les épaules.

"Mais si vous les confiez à la police, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?"

"De l'argent !" gronda une voix.

Lum se retourna pour voir Fíli arriver.

"Je paierai vos honoraires..."

Un point rouge se figea sur la veste de Fíli et le suivit pas à pas. Il le vit mais cela ne sembla pas l'embêter. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à Aphria et Kíli en contournant largement Lum pour ne pas causer de problèmes inutiles.

"Parfait", dit Lum avec un regard méfiant. "Allons-y alors !"

 


	11. Les derniers mots de Luc

Ils montèrent tous dans la voiture de Kíli et Lum prit le volant. Ils connaissaient tous très bien la route, mais elle ne leur avait jamais paru aussi longue et pleine de dangers. Kíli, Fíli et Aphria ne cessaient de regarder par les fenêtres, à la recherche d'un élément dans le décor qui montrerait qu'ils étaient suivis. Ils ne doutaient pas que Lum avait prévu des gens sur le trajet, voire même à l'appartement même ! Aphria et Kíli espéraient que Thorin allait bien. Fíli, quant à lui, semblait plutôt détendu.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Aphria ouvrit, la main légèrement tremblante et entra. Elle remarqua immédiatement que Thorin n'était plus là, ses chaussures n'étaient plus dans l'entrée. Elle réprima un soupir de réconfort.

"Bien, maintenant, procédant par ordre", commanda Lum. "Pièce par pièce, cherchez tous les objets que Luc vous a donnés, quels qu'ils soient ! Même un vêtement ou un sac, voire une pièce de monnaie !"

"D'accord."

Aphria commença à fouiller les placards un à un alors que Lum s'était assis dans son canapé et avait poussé Fíli et Kíli à s'installer en face de lui. Il lança la conversation sur le sport pendant une bonne demi-heure, puis, lassé, il alluma la télé. Soudain, la voix de Thorin s'éleva et Aphria faillit tomber du tabouret sur lequel elle s'était nichée pour accéder aux étagères du haut ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un direct. Thorin semblait être devant l'hôtel de ville actuellement. Quel soulagement ! Au moins il ne risquait pas de venir et de se retrouver au milieu de tout ça ! Il y eut un gros plan et elle remarqua qu'il semblait en pleine forme. L'équipe de maquillage avait fait des miracles sur ses cernes ! Elle se concentra sur ce qu'il disait tout en continuant à farfouiller.

"Jamais dans l'histoire de DurinSphère, nous n'avons refusé de reconnaître nos fautes. Nous ne savions pas qu'un tel scandale allait entacher la réputation d'un de nos sponsors, Monsieur Smaug. Cependant, nous allons apprendre de nos erreurs. Nous allons couper court aux contrats effectués avec sa banque et clôturer nos comptes chez eux. Tout cela, car nous sommes transparents. Tous les sponsors et partenaires de DurinSphère sont connus du grand public et consultables sur notre site internet, tout comme les bénéfices de nos différentes branches. Même si nous voulions vous mentir, nous ne pourrions pas !"

"Eh bien, eh bien, c'est qu'il sait y faire le bougre", commenta Lum avec amusement. "C'est ça qui vous a plu chez lui, Mademoiselle Jones ? Sa manière d'utiliser sa langue ?"

Lum éclata d'un rire étrangement aigu alors qu'Aphria redescendait de son perchoir et lui tendait une boîte.

"J'ai retrouvé ça. Des décorations de Noël qu'on a achetées ensemble quelques semaines avant sa disparition."

Lum se mit à fouiller le carton d'une main et sortit un sandwich au thon de l'autre qu'il commença à mâcher en faisant de temps à autre des commentaires.

"C'est pas là..." dit-il après un moment. "Y'a plus qu'à chercher encore !"

Aphria obtempéra et les découvertes se poursuivirent sans plus de réussite ! Cela faisait presque 2 heures qu'ils étaient là. Thorin avait terminé son discours et les réponses à la presse. Aphria devenait de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure que le temps passait. S'il rentrait.... que se passerait-il ?! Soudain elle se souvint du matin, et du rasoir.

"J'ai peut-être une idée d'où c'est !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Lum se leva d'un bond et la suivit immédiatement. Elle sortit la petite boîte avec le rasoir. Lum l'attrapa et retourna au salon. Il examina d'abord la boîte sur toutes ses coutures, mais ne trouva rien. Il se tourna ensuite vers le rasoir et resta un instant juste à le regarder, sans le toucher.

"Qu'y-a-t-il ?" demanda Aphria.

"Est-ce que-"

Il hésita un instant et sembla la jauger.

"Est-ce que vous savez comment Luc Smaug est mort ?"

"Non, on ne m'a rien dit. Il n'y a pas eu besoin de moi pour identifier le corps, ils ont demandé à son père."

"Il a eu la gorge tranchée. Par un couteau... Ou un rasoir."

Aphria se figea.

"Oh non..." murmura-t-elle.

"Quoi ?" demanda Lum.

"C'est juste que... J'ai laissé d'autres hommes s'en servir depuis..."

Lum sourit à son hésitation.

"Petite coquine !"

Elle frémit sous son regard.

"Alors comme ça, Monsieur Durin était là cette nuit ! J'aurais aimé voir ça !"

"Comment osez-vous !?"

"Ah... Pas de déni. C'est donc bien vrai !"

Elle rougit d'un coup et se maudit d'être aussi facilement lisible.

"Mais ne vous en faites pas, je doute que ce soit l'arme du crime. Par contre..."

Il fit coulisser le manche avec un sourire satisfait. Cela révéla une ouverture dans la base du rasoir.

"… je pense que nous tenons nos données !"

Il bascula le rasoir et une carte micro SD atterrit dans sa main. Il sortit un mini-ordinateur de sa poche et se mit aussitôt à consulter les données.

"… Eh bien si je m'attendais !" grommela Lum.

"Est-ce que c'est la preuve du meurtre alors ?"

"Pas vraiment, non... Mais un mobile sérieux, oui. Ce sont des informations sur des transactions faites par Smaug. C'est pas du joli joli et il aurait beaucoup plus de mal à sortir de prison si jamais elles paraissaient que si le meurtre lui était imputé... Quoi qu'il en soit, rien ne prouve qu'il ait perpétré ce meurtre !"

Lum leur fit un sourire et se leva.

"Eh bien, voilà qui clôt nos affaires ! Comme convenu, j'apporte ces données à mon client !"

"Attendez, Monsieur Lum !"

Il lui fit une petite révérence.

"Je n'ai aucune raison d'attendre !" dit-il.

Et il sortit immédiatement dans le couloir.

 


	12. Tout le monde descend

Aphria baissa les yeux, dévastée par la nouvelle. Alors comme ça, le meurtre de Luc ne serait peut-être jamais élucidé ! Pire encore, Bénédict Smaug s'en tirerait pour d'autres crimes encore plus immondes ! Elle se précipita vers la porte bien décidée à tenter de convaincre Lum une fois de plus ! Mais elle n'avait pas atteint la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et Lum se retrouva projeté à l'intérieur ! Thorin entra à sa suite, l'air énervé ! Aphria le regarda avec surprise. Thorin la regarda avec soulagement puis il ferma la porte derrière lui et tourna le loquet.

"Fíli, c'est bien ce qu'on avait prévu ! Tu as tout préparé ?"

"Oui, oncle Thorin ! Il ne reste plus qu'à prendre l'accès !"

"Parfait ! Filons ! Ils ne vont pas tarder !"

Des coups frappèrent à la porte ! Fíli se leva d'un bond et entraîna Aphria et Kíli à sa suite. Thorin releva Lum et se précipita après eux ! Un bruit violent retentit et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée ! Fíli ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine et poussa Kíli et Aphria dans un tuyau normalement réservé pour faire descendre les graviers pour les travaux sur le toit. Ils disparurent bientôt ! Fíli s'engouffra à leur suite et profita à peine du toboggan avant d'atterrir dans une poubelle prévue pour l'occasion. Aphria et Kíli étaient déjà descendus de la benne et l'aidèrent à sortir. Lum et Thorin les rejoignirent. Thorin prit la tête et les guida jusqu'à une bouche de métro qu'ils empruntèrent !

Ils sentaient mauvais et étaient plutôt débraillés mais au moins ils étaient vivants ! Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le métro pour le centre-ville. Debout dans la rame, ils échangeaient des regards effrayés et suspicieux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?!" gronda Lum.

"Vous croyiez vraiment que Smaug allait juste vous payer et vous laisser partir ?"

"Après avoir vu les données, non... Mais j'avais prévu une voie de sortie et j'étais bien entouré !"

"Pas assez ! Vos snipers vous servaient parfaitement dans des endroits prévus, mais pas chez quelqu'un qui garde ses rideaux tirés de peur des journalistes !"

Les portes s'ouvrirent et un flot de passagers entra, les poussant sur les côtés. Lum soupira.

"Oui, vous avez raison..."

Un sourire apparut soudain sur son visage et avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ait pu réagir, il se leva et se précipita hors de la rame ! Les portes se fermèrent juste derrière lui et il disparut immédiatement dans la foule. Thorin soupira.

"Bah, il est sans doute mieux là où il est..."

"Mais comment on va pouvoir prouver ce que Monsieur Smaug a fait maintenant ?!" murmura Aphria, outrée.

Thorin se rapprocha d'elle et passa un bras protecteur à sa taille.

"On peut déjà l'accuser de tentative de meurtre sur un témoin."

"De... tentative de meurtre ?"

"Les hommes qui ont agressé Lum étaient armés, heureusement nous sommes intervenus à temps."

"Tu veux dire que tu t'es interposé entre moi et des hommes armés ?"

Un coup de frein les prit par surprise et le métro s'immobilisa.

"Merde !" grogna Thorin.

Mais comme si de rien n'était, le métro repartit et la voix du conducteur expliqua qu'un défaut de signalisation avait causé ce brusque arrêt. En tout cas, ils étaient tous devenus soudain très attentifs aux gens qui les entouraient ! Une sorte de paranoïa commune qui les poussait à chercher le moindre signe de danger. Ils sortirent rapidement à l'arrêt le plus proche de la station de police et avancèrent, protégés par la foule qui voulait atteindre le centre-ville.

Ils étaient aux aguets ! Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade ! Ils se détachèrent peu à peu de la foule qui visait les commerces pour se diriger vers le commissariat. Thorin avançait devant avec Aphria, la protégeant autant que possible. Il était encore habillé en agent d'entretien mais elle ne le remarquait que maintenant ! Fíli et Kíli marchaient le plus normalement possible bien que d'un pas vif et leurs épaules se frôlaient tant ils refusaient de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Soudain, le temps s'arrêta pour eux. En un instant qui sembla une éternité, le téléphone de Fíli sonna. Il mit la main dans sa poche et soudain... une détonation, l'air qui siffle, la chute ! Les cris autours, au ralenti. Une voix !

"Non ! Fíli ! Non ! Reste avec moi, Fíli !"

Moins un.

Le choc de deux corps. Aphria poussa un cri alors qu'elle sentait un déchirement sur le côté de son ventre. Et le rouge et la douleur et les yeux désespérés fixés sur elle. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait mais elle se détourna de Thorin pour voir qui lui avait fait ça ! Et son sac frappa la tempe de l'homme et soudain Thorin était sur lui. Et le sol qui s'approchait !

Moins deux.

Et les larmes qui coulaient sur son frère. Il ne voyait pas l'ombre au-dessus de lui. Mais l'ombre tomba ! L'ombre s'écrasa et disparut dans le rouge.

Alors Thorin hurla et Kíli se tourna. Et il vit son oncle, le torse rougi de sang et Aphria à terre à côté et tout devint noir.

 


	13. L'homme sous la montagne

Bénédict Smaug soupira. Il avait fait une erreur, une seule : celle d'engager le meilleur détective privé du pays et d'essayer de le tuer! Et maintenant tout se retournait contre lui ! Son empire s'écroulait. Et quel empire ! Des années et des années à amasser des biens, des richesses ! Tout ça pour ça ! Mais il s'y refusait... Il y avait toujours un moyen, un recours !

Il releva la tête pour regarder l'inspecteur qu'il n'avait pas écouté depuis le début et il ouvrit la bouche, non sans appuyer sur le brouilleur de signal qui était dans sa semelle. Personne ne pourrait enregistrer ça.

"Peu importe que je l'ai fait ou non", dit-il. "Par contre, vous aurez remarqué que nous sommes dans une impasse. Soit vous me laissez partir et vous oubliez tout ceci contre rétribution, soit je ferai en sorte que vous et votre famille soyez définitivement irrécupérables. Vous savez, on est toujours puissant. Être en prison, c'est juste moins de liberté, mais la puissance est toujours là. Les connections, vous voyez ?"

L'inspecteur lui lança un regard de mépris. Smaug alluma une cigarette et souffla la fumée vers l'inspecteur avec un air lasse.

"Apparemment vous ne voyez pas... Et pourtant mes hommes sont actuellement..."

"… en prison."

"Je vous demande pardon ?" demanda Smaug en montrant ses dents parfaitement blanches dans un sourire narquois.

"Ils sont en prison. C'est fou, mais nous avons eu des informations sur vous. Oh, pas seulement sur vos trafics et pas seulement de quoi faire tomber plusieurs grandes banques et réseaux. Non, non... pas seulement. Nous avons eu, le compte-rendu jour pour jour des 5 dernières années de votre vie... Et je dois dire que ce n'est pas très glorieux. Nous avons plusieurs dizaines de témoins, des lieux, des transactions précises, des preuves tangibles et tout cela, clés en main !"

Smaug soupira par le nez. En fait il avait fait deux erreurs, celle d'engager deux fois le meilleur détective privé du pays... Alors comme ça Lum l'avait fait surveiller depuis tout ce temps... Depuis la première fois où il avait fait appel à lui... Eh bien, on pouvait au moins lui accorder ça. Il était consciencieux !

"Oh, et vous n'êtes pas puissant, Smaug... Vous aviez des amis puissants, autrefois. Mais maintenant vous êtes enterré sous une montagne de dettes ! J'ai une liste de plusieurs dizaines de personnes qui seraient ravies de vous voir relaxé rien que pour mettre la main sur vous ! Alors que décidez-vous ?"

"Eh bien... parfois, il faut s'avouer vaincu !"

Il se retourna, faisant dos à l'inspecteur et sourit doucement. "Au moins, je ne serai pas le seul à tomber..."

 

Lum alluma son téléviseur et regarda les infos d'un air distrait en finissant son petit-déjeuner. Les nouvelles n'avaient pas évolué. On ne parlait que de l'assassinat de Bénédict Smaug. Un prisonnier, sorti de nulle part avait poignardé Smaug pendant qu'il était en transfert. Sa triste besogne effectuée, il avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Lum regarda les photos qu'il avait prises. Il s'était douté que ça se passerait ainsi et il avait eu envie de suivre cette affaire vieille de 5 ans jusqu'au bout.

Il sortit la micro SD de son appareil photo, regarda une dernière fois la scène et l'effaça. Bard, c'était le nom du meurtrier... Enfin au moins il avait fait ça pour protéger l'usine où il travaillait des faillites prévues par Smaug dans les prochains jours. Une cause plutôt louable. Apparemment, avec les autres employés, ils comptaient racheter l'entreprise et devenir leurs propres patrons. Et ce n'était pas lui qui allait les en empêcher. Ils avaient l'air d'en avoir bavé sous le règne de Smaug l'Endetté !

Lum se remémora le dossier. Comment Smaug n'avait découvert l'existence de la copie de ses comptes qu'en retrouvant, enfin, le meurtrier de son fils. Nul autre que sa pire ennemie et ancienne collaboratrice : Noire LaGrive. Elle avait voulu récupérer les données et pour ça, elle avait utilisé la haine que Luc portait à Bénédict ! Une haine si profondément ancrée qu'il avait accepté de mettre sa vie en danger afin de faire tomber l'empire financier de son père ! Et sa vie, il l'avait perdue, des mains mêmes de cette femme. Car il avait eu un instant de lucidité, alors, malgré les risques pris pour récupérer les données, il avait refusé de les lui remettre. Elle n'avait pas supporté le sourire de Luc quand elle l'avait menacé de le torturer pour connaître l'emplacement de la carte SD. Le même sourire que son père... Le même sourire que cet homme qui avait détruit tout ce à quoi elle tenait : sa famille, ses amis, ses collègues, son entreprise, simplement pour avoir un monopole de plus ! Alors elle avait tranché, la gorge sous le sourire, pour qu'il disparaisse, pour qu'elle le voit se changer en rictus de douleur.

Et Smaug l'avait retrouvée... Femme folle, perdue dans une routine étrange qu'elle seule comprenait. Elle ne semblait s'éveiller à la raison qu'une fois de temps en temps. Smaug l'avait laissée en vie, laissée à sa divagation sans fin après avoir obtenu les seules informations importantes : l'existence des données.

Lum soupira. Tant de morts pour l'argent... Ça ne réussissait à personne de vouloir trop engranger.

Il abandonna son bol sale dans l'évier et prit sa voiture, direction l'hôpital. Il espérait qu'il y aurait de l'amélioration cette fois-ci !

Les infirmières étaient occupées, il alla donc directement à la chambre d'Aphria, pour commencer. Sa blessure au ventre n'était pas la plus grave mais les contusions à la tête lors de sa chute s'étaient avérées sérieuses et elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Il entra et contourna le rideau. Il s'arrêta net. Le lit était vide ! Plus que vide, il n'y avait plus de draps, plus d'affaires ! Il fila dans le couloir à la recherche d'une infirmière quand soudain un bruit attira son attention. Ça venait de la chambre de Thorin ! On aurait dit des cris ! Il entra en trombe et se figea.

"N'arrête pas.... Je t'en prie... Ahhh !" grondait la voix grave de Thorin.

"Je n'ai plus... beaucoup... de force !"

"Oh ! Tes muscles vibrent !"

"C'est... la ...fatigue !"

"C'est tellement bon ! Je vais... Je vais...."

Il ferma la porte sur les cris de jouissance conjoints des deux autres et passa une main lasse sur sa figure. Et dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour eux !

Il alla déposer les fleurs au chevet de Fíli et déposa quelques friandises et un sandwich au thon pour Kíli qui veillait son frère depuis l'incident. Tous deux dormaient pour l'instant l'air paisible mais Fíli avait des séquelles. La balle avait frôlé son crâne causant un traumatisme crânien. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois déjà, mais il avait été incapable de reconnaître Kíli ! Il arrivait à parler et à bouger avec un peu de difficulté mais côté mémoire, plus rien...

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix de les mêler à cette histoire... Après tout, sans eux, il n'aurait pas pu obtenir les derniers éléments pour son dossier. Les données, celles qui permettaient de tout lier, celles qui permettaient de faire tomber le géant. Néanmoins il sentait les regrets le tirailler. Il n'avait presque jamais été en danger lui-même, mais il avait failli faire tuer Thorin, Aphria, Kíli et Fíli. Il sentit son ventre se tordre. Il avait agi comme Smaug l'aurait fait, suivre son objectif sans se soucier des dommages collatéraux... Et maintenant il n'avait plus qu'une envie. Partir, loin, dans un coin paumé où il pourrait prendre le temps de se retrouver. Loin des hommes et de leurs penchants à la vilenie ! Il sortit de sa poche les cartes SD contenant les données qu'il avait accumulées sur Thorin et Aphria et les déposa à côté des fleurs sur la table de chevet. Il fallait en finir.

Il sortit de l'hôpital, prit une grande inspiration et monta dans sa voiture, direction l'aéroport. Cette fois-ci, il allait disparaître pour de bon !

 


	14. Bruits de couloir

Thorin soupira doucement, appuyé contre le mur de son salon. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Aphria à cause des journalistes collés à eux. Mais maintenant, l'assassinat de Smaug était au centre de l'attention générale et la surveillance dont ils étaient victimes était vite devenue désuète.

Il se redressa d'un coup et saisit son téléphone. Il n'allait pas se morfondre éternellement ! Il composa le numéro d'Aphria et attendit avec une impatience grandissante. Il se sentait un peu bête d'avoir le ventre serré alors qu'il ne faisait que l'appeler mais néanmoins il...

"Allo ?"

"Aphria, c'est Thorin, je-... je voulais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour qu'on se voit."

Le silence... Puis un souffle soudain !

"Oui, oui, j'aimerais beaucoup !" répondit Aphria.

"Tu veux aller au restaurant ou-"

"Chez toi, je peux ?"

"Oui... Oui bien sûr !"

"J'arrive d'ici une heure !"

Elle avait raccroché. Il regarda le téléphone puis son salon et se félicita d'avoir tout rangé ! Dans son esprit, les mots d'Aphria résonnaient. Elle va venir ! Elle avait l'air pressée de me voir ! Elle avait l'air heureuse !

Il se reprit et commença à préparer l'arrivée d'Aphria. Il avait de quoi faire un bon repas dans le frigo et même un apéritif. Il prépara et disposa du mieux qu'il le pouvait et alla rapidement prendre une petite douche avant d'enfiler des vêtements propres. Il hésita entre une chemise et un t-shirt. Aphria avait tendance à préférer les vêtements simples mais... mais c'était une grande occasion ! Elle n'avait pas été dans son appartement depuis... depuis... l'incident. Son regard se rembrunit et il resta au milieu de la salle de bain, la chemise dans une main et le t-shirt de l'autre, tête baissée.

"Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça..." murmura-t-il.

Après plusieurs minutes, il releva la tête et regarda son reflet.

"Tu ne la mérites pas, tu sais... Alors va falloir te battre !" gronda-t-il à son image.

Il enfila la chemise puis remonta les manches et défit les boutons du haut. Il prit une grande inspiration et alla se poser sur le canapé. Mais il ne tenait pas en place ! Il fit les cent pas dans l'appartement, redressant un bibelot ici, rangeant un livre là... Il avait tellement hâte qu'elle arrive ! Tellement hâte qu'il avait soudain une envie pressante. Il était tout à son occupation, quand soudain... TUUUUT ! La sonnette ! Il se dépêcha de ranger son appareil, se lava les mains et alors que le deuxième coup de sonnette retentit, il ouvrit. Des bras l'attirèrent dans une étreinte et un corps chaud se pressa contre le sien.

"Mmmmmhhh Aphria", grogna-t-il alors que son membre durcissait.

Soudain, elle détacha ses lèvres et le regarda.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué !! J'ai tellement envie de-"

La porte de l'appartement claqua soudainement ! Thorin se retourna. Ah... Les clés étaient à l'intérieur... Il allait devoir embêter le gardien pour lui rouvriiiiiir ! Aphria était en train de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, il sursauta et oublia la porte. Il plongea ses lèvres dans le cou d'Aphria et sa main droite remonta contre son ventre pour arriver à sa poitrine. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge ! Il saisit le sein dans sa main et le malaxa. Aphria poussa un gémissement ! Il se pressa contre elle et elle put sentir le sexe dur à travers leurs vêtements.

"Thorin ! Je te veux ! Maintenant !"

"… J'ai laissé les clés à l'intérieur..." murmura-t-il, déçu de devoir couper court à leur échange.

"Peu importe, prends-moi !"

Thorin la regarda un instant médusé ! La prendre, là... dans le couloir ?! C'est vrai que les voisins étaient plutôt éloignés, et le couloir faisait un coude juste avant son appartement. Mais il y avait toujours les caméras...

"D'accord, mais ne fais pas trop de bruit, d'accord ?"

"Hmmmm !" dit-elle positivement alors qu'elle l'embrassait.

Il la souleva et pressa son corps contre le mur du couloir. Sa main remonta sous sa jupe et trouva les lèvres chaudes et déjà humides. Pas de culotte non plus... Il chercha délicatement le clitoris et se mit à le caresser tout en laissant ses autres doigts suivre le sillon vers l'entrée. Aphria gémissait contre lui, ses doigts s'agrippant à ses épaules. Il captura ses lèvres.

"Moins fort, mon amour. Tu vas alerter tous les voisins", murmura-t-il.

Elle réussit à étouffer ses gémissements alors qu'il enfonçait un doigt en elle tout en lui mordillant le cou. Les tétons pointaient à travers le t-shirt d'Aphria. Il se mit à les lécher tout en inondant copieusement le tissu de salive ! Il profita des tremblements de plaisir de sa compagne pour glisser un autre doigt en elle. Il commençait à se sentir impatient ! Il joua de ses doigts en elle pour qu'elle soit bien humide et glissa un troisième doigt. Il fit des va-et-vient en lui couvrant le cou de baisers et en capturant ses lèvres quand les cris reprenaient de l'ampleur !

Il la reposa au sol et les mains d'Aphria cherchèrent immédiatement sa ceinture. Mais les mains de Thorin les arrêtèrent.

"Il y a une caméra..." souffla-t-il en rougissant.

Aphria le regarda avec étonnement puis chercha la caméra du regard. Elle rougit.

"Alors le gardien voit tout... ?"

Il hocha la tête, un peu honteux de ne pas le lui avoir dit avant. Mais un rire doux le surprit.

"Eh bien, ça lui fera un bon souvenir !"

Elle poussa Thorin contre le mur et se colla à lui. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à sa braguette, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle caressa délicatement le sexe tendu et pulsant. Elle l'attrapa et le fit glisser sous sa jupe. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle le fit glisser entre ses cuisses et s'agrippa à Thorin. Elle se mit à faire des mouvements de hanches pour le presser entre ses jambes. Le pré-sperme se déposait sur ses cuisses et rendait le mouvement facile. Thorin gémit doucement à son oreille et elle sentit des contractions douces malmener son vagin, avide d'engloutir le sexe de son homme.

"Thorin.... Thorin !" gémit-elle.

"Je veux être en toi..." grogna-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et rencontra son regard plein d'envie.

"Prends-moi alors", murmura-t-elle.

Thorin l'écarta de lui et la retourna. Il l'amena au mur opposé et la fit se pencher. Elle obéit, muée par son désir ! Il plongea une nouvelle fois ses doigts en elle, et malmena encore un peu l'antre désireuse. Mais il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps ! Il posa son gland contre l'entrée et le petit gémissement tellement invitant d'Aphria lui fit perdre totalement le contrôle. Il entra en elle d'un coup ! Aphria hoqueta à cette entrée soudaine. C'était tellement bon ! Il sortit presque et re-rentra aussi violemment.

"Aaaaanh !"

"Les... voisins..." gronda-t-il.

"Hmmm ! Hmmm !"

Elle étouffait ses cris avec difficulté. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche, mais ça la déséquilibra et elle abandonna l'idée. Thorin entrait en elle et lui arrachait sensation sur sensation ! Il la remplissait tellement !

"Ohhhh Ahhhhh !"

Thorin la bloqua contre le mur et amena une main sur sa bouche en prenant garde de ne pas boucher son nez. Il voulait la prendre encore plus fort ! Il sortit son sexe d'elle et caressa les lèvres basses et le clitoris avec son gland. Puis, d'un coup, il s'enfonça en elle ! Elle gémit contre sa main et se cambra ! Il s'arrêta là un instant, glissa tendrement vers l'extérieur et se renfonça d'un coup ! Les parois d'Aphria tremblaient contre lui. Il déposa des baisers sur sa nuque tout en faisant des mouvements doux en elle. Il s'arrêta un instant puis s'enfonça d'un coup pleinement avant de commencer à la pilonner ! Il entendait les cris de plaisir au travers de ses doigts et lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir alors que son membre était mis à dure épreuve ! Il était tellement bon d'être en elle !

Les parois commençaient à se refermer sur lui par à-coups ! Il expira bruyamment alors qu'Aphria lançait ses hanches pour le prendre plus en profondeur ! Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il retira la main de son visage ! Il voulait l'entendre crier !

"Ah ! Annnnnh ! Ouiiii !"

Les cris de jouissance d'Aphria le firent venir ! Il se pressa contre elle alors qu'il se déversait en elle ! Elle tremblait, les jambes épuisées et le ventre encore empli de désir alors que le liquide chaud la chatouillait. Ils se laissèrent glisser à genoux sur le sol, haletants, heureux ! Thorin était encore en elle et il sentait l'avidité des parois qui se refermaient sur lui. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent alors que la tension du sexe et du plaisir descendait doucement. Aphria était encore excitée ! Mais elle ne voulait pas presser son homme.

Thorin sortit du doux confort d'Aphria et l'amena contre lui avec douceur. Il l'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soient gonflées et leurs fronts brûlants. Il lui caressa les cheveux en la regardant avec tendresse.

"Désolé d'être venu avant..."

"Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal. Et puis, je compte bien avoir encore plusieurs rounds aujourd'hui, si tu es partant !"

"Avec grand plaisir, ma chérie !"

Un bruit de pas les fit sursauter. Ils se redressèrent vivement et essayèrent de se rendre présentables. Mais les pas s'arrêtèrent avant le coude.

"Euuuh... C'est pour vous", dit une voix masculine.

Et les pas repartirent dans l'autre sens.

Intrigué, Thorin alla voir. Il n'y avait plus personne, mais sur le sol, se trouvait le double de ses clés. Il sourit et retourna à l'appartement pour l'ouvrir.

 


	15. Au commencement

Thorin marcha d'un pas léger et s'arrêta à l'arrêt de bus. Il avait décidé d'aller chez son psy par ce moyen. Ça lui laissait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait dire à l'allée et de digérer ce qu'il avait appris sur lui-même au retour. Il se laissa aller, le dos contre le panneau de l'arrêt. C'était une belle journée, le soleil était au rendez-vous et Aphria avait proposé de le rejoindre chez lui en fin d'après-midi. Il avait accepté mais avait prévenu qu'il aurait peut-être envie d'être seul après le psy.

"Tout va bien. Hâte de te voir toute à l'heure. Je t'aime", écrivit-il en SMS.

Il remit le téléphone dans sa poche et repensa à ce que le psy avait dit. Combattre son addiction au jeu par le plaisir. Trouver des activités plaisantes qui l'empêche de s'ennuyer et de penser à son addiction. Et en activité plaisante, il en voyait un certain nombre à faire avec Aphria. Le cinéma, les restaurants, le sport (surtout le tennis) et leurs discussions et rester à la maison pour regarder une série et tenter de jardiner sur le balcon et puis le sexe. Ils avaient des points de divergence bien sûr et ils se disputaient parfois mais ils se réconciliaient toujours. Et puis ils étaient tellement attirés l'un par l'autre. Leurs moments d'amour étaient si... si... … Il ne trouvait pas le mot adéquate pour les décrire. C'était à la fois sauvage et plein de sentiments. Et les moments de câlins avant et après le sexe, quand tout s'apaisait, qu'il avait juste envie de la sentir contre lui et de caresser sa peau.... Et... Il rougit. Le bus était en train d'arriver et il avait l'esprit plein d'images de sa femme, nue.

Il s'installa dans le bus après avoir salué le chauffeur et réfléchit à nouveau à ce que lui avait dit le psy. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de spéculer récemment. Il y avait un peu pensé parfois mais ça n'avait pas fait comme avant. La pensée était restée au fin fond de son esprit mais sans reprendre de l'ampleur et peu à peu engloutir tout son bon sens. Il avait l'impression de réussir à la tenir suffisamment éloignée. Mais il ne voulait pas crier victoire trop tôt ! Il comptait bien être très prudent sur le sujet et ne pas se laisser reprendre au jeu ! Et puis tout allait bien en ce moment, si jamais ça se gâtait peut-être qu'il aurait à nouveau envie de... Non, non et non ! Il fallait qu'il soit fort ! ...

Mais si jamais... ...

Il fallait qu'il en parle à Aphria, il fallait qu'il lui dise d'où ça venait. Il fallait qu'il lui parle de Thráin.

Son impatience grandissait alors qu'il approchait de son arrêt. Il attendit devant les portes, debout, la tension palpable. Il voulait lui en parler, il voulait vraiment ! Mais ce n'était pas un sujet facile à aborder et puis... lui-même n'avait pas forcément envie de s'en rappeler.

Il descendit, perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, une main froide le saisit et il sursauta. Aphria le regarda avec interrogation. Il sentit la tension se réduire considérablement maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui. Il l'attira contre son corps et l'embrassa fougueusement ! Aphria s'écarta après une minute pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait attendu un moment à l'arrêt et avait eu un peu froid et la chaleur soudaine de Thorin contre elle la déstabilisait.

"Thorin ! Tout va bien ?"

Il la regarda et sourit.

"À peu près. Mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on aille se balader ?"

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa guider le rythme, consciente qu'il était troublé par quelque chose. Pendant un moment il ne dit rien et elle se sentit nerveuse. Mais soudain il se tourna vers elle.

"Je voulais te parler de mon passé."

Elle hocha la tête, de peur de l'arrêter si elle parlait.

"Je... Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.... Hmm... En fait si je veux t'en parler c'est parce que j'ai.. j'ai..."

Il se stoppa dans sa phrase et dans sa marche. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible ! Un Durin devait être fort ! Un homme devait être fort ! ...Non ?

La main d'Aphria se glissa dans la sienne et elle pressa doucement ses doigts comme pour l'encourager. Aphria l'avait vu dans son pire moment et elle avait subi les conséquences de son acte fou. Et elle était là, près de lui. C'était elle qui était forte, pas lui. À quoi bon se cacher derrière des stéréotypes inutiles alors qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux, simplement eux-mêmes.

"J'ai peur", dit-il avec assurance. "J'ai peur de rechuter et de te faire subir ça. Même si je suis à peu près sûr que je saurais suffisamment me contrôler pour ne plus te blesser... Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Si je te faisais à nouveau mal ?"

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi", répondit-elle simplement. "Même après avoir été blessée, je n'ai jamais ressenti de la peur envers toi. Un peu d'appréhension oui. Parce que je me demandais s'il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait été mieux en couple avec toi. Quelqu'un avec qui tu n'aurais jamais eu de crises."

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais !" gronda-t-il. "Si quelqu'un est à blâmer c'est moi et... et mon père."

"Ton père ?"

"Oui. Thráin. On en a discuté avec le psy et ça vient de là. Mon addiction. Hmmm... Comment expliquer ça... Je... Quand... Quand j'étais petit, mon père était le meilleur papa du monde. Il s'occupait très bien de moi. Il était très disponible malgré son travail prenant à DurinSphère et il était un vrai modèle pour moi ! Je le voyais travailler dur pour construire son entreprise et il m'en parlait souvent en essayant d'utiliser des termes simples. Et puis..."

Il soupira et son regard devint triste.

"… Ma mère est morte. Un accident de voiture. Vraiment, personne n'était à blâmer. Mais mon père s'en est voulu. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Mais il a commencé à agir bizarrement. Il ne supportait plus qu'on le contrarie. Il passait son temps à virer des employés dès qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait chez eux. C'était très visible pour moi car il a licencié beaucoup de femmes de ménages et de gardes d'enfant à cette période. Et puis... Et puis un jour c'est moi qui l'ai contrarié."

Il trembla légèrement et resserra sa main doucement sur celle d'Aphria pour se donner du courage. Ils étaient dans un parc et le soleil les réchauffait mais Aphria trouva sa main étrangement froide d'un coup.

"Il m'a fait descendre dans la cave et il m'a enfermé. Ça a duré quelques minutes tout au plus, il est venu me rechercher immédiatement et s'est excusé et il a pleuré. J'ai cru que ça allait, que c'était juste une fois. Mais après cela, petit à petit il m'a laissé de plus en plus longtemps dans la cave et quand il venait me chercher il me regardait à peine. Un jour, une des femmes de ménage m'a délivré et elle a été licenciée immédiatement et après quelqu'un est venu pour vérifier comment j'allais. Une assistante sociale ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais j'ai dit que tout allait bien. Je voyais bien que mon père allait mal, mais je croyais que ça irait mieux avec le temps... Sauf que ça n'a pas été le cas. Deux ans après, le jour de la mort de ma mère, il m'a enfermé sans aucune raison. J'étais adolescent, j'ai trouvé ça injuste alors j'ai essayé de me rebeller. J'ai forcé la porte et je suis sorti. Il a explosé ! Il m'a tiré dans la cave et il m'a frappé puis il m'a laissé là."

Aphria le regarda bouche légèrement bée. Thorin lui caressa doucement le visage et déposa un baiser légèrement tremblant sur sa joue avant de reprendre.

"Il a ensuite décidé que ce serait une sorte de deuxième chambre pour moi. Quand il ne voulait pas me voir, il m'amenait là. Il avait installé un petit lit, un ordinateur et des toilettes. En général il se contentait de simplement de m'ouvrir la porte et de me faire signe d'aller dans la cave et je préférais ne pas rechigner car chaque fois que je le contrariais, il me frappait et me regardait avec cet air fou en me secouant par les épaules. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que je ne comprenais pas. Mais je n'ai jamais su de quoi il parlait."

Thorin soupira et murmura quelque chose pour lui-même qui ressemblait à "comme s'il l'avait su lui-même".

"J'avais trouvé le moyen de sortir de la cave discrètement en cherchant sur internet comment crocheter les serrures et en m'entraînant. Mais ça n'a duré qu'un temps. Il a fini par le découvrir, il est entré dans une colère noire ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me tuer ce jour-là. Et la femme de ménage est entrée, elle a vu la scène mais au lieu d'agir, elle est partie en refermant la porte. À partir de là, il m'enfermait pendant des jours voire des semaines d'affilée. Il a fini par installer une douche parce que mon odeur le dérangeait quand je sortais. Et puis j'ai vécu dans cette cave. Quand l'ampoule a grillé j'ai pas osé le dire et je ne me suis éclairé qu'avec la lueur de mon ordi... Ce qui m'énervait le plus, ce n'était pas d'être enfermé ! C'était que la vie continuait dans la maison sans que personne ne se soucie de moi ! Comme si je n'existais pas !"

Il s'arrêta et refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler. Aphria le prit contre elle avec douceur et il ne put empêcher les émotions de s'engouffrer. Il pleura en la serrant dans ses bras alors qu'elle le câlinait. Après de longues minutes, le flot des larmes se tarit et il la regarda avec un petit sourire désolé. Mais elle lui souriait pleinement, des larmes dans les yeux. Elle était heureuse qu'il lui parle de son passé et tellement triste en imaginant les souffrances qu'il avait dû endurer ! Il la serra à nouveau contre lui en lui murmurant des mots d'amour et laissa sa chaleur le toucher jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente capable de continuer.

"Le psy a dit que je voulais exister, que c'est pour ça que quand j'ai vu que je pouvais me faire de l'argent j'ai commencé à spéculer. Je pense qu'il a raison. J'essayais par tous les moyens d'avoir une action visible sur le monde, quelque chose qui m'empêcherait de disparaître dans cette cave sombre et d'être oublié de tous. Quand j'ai amassé mes premiers sous au poker, j'étais tellement heureux ! Je me sentais enfin vivant ! Et puis peu à peu j'ai amassé et amassé jusqu'à avoir un statut de champion dans le jeu en ligne. Mais il me fallait plus. Il fallait que je prouve mon existence à plus de monde. Alors j'ai commencé à acheter des actions de sociétés, à me renseigner, à apprendre. Mon but au début c'était d'atteindre 51% des parts d'une entreprise pour avoir mon mot à dire, pour être sorti de là. Mais ce n'était pas si simple, alors j'ai décidé simplement d'acheter et de revendre pour avoir de l'argent, plus d'argent, assez d'argent pour vivre par moi-même."

Il sourit à ce souvenir.

"Et j'ai réussi ! J'ai commandé un colis en recommandé, mon père m'a fait sortir pour que je signe, tout en gardant une main menaçante sur mon épaule, mais je ne suis jamais rentré dans la cave. J'avais tout juste 18 ans et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! J'ai fui. Je me suis pris un appart et j'ai coupé les ponts. Enfin... il avait toujours mon mail et il me contactait dessus. Après plusieurs années, j'ai reçu un étrange message. Un fouillis de phrases sans aucun sens. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Accompagné de ma sœur, Dis, qui vivait à l'étranger depuis avant le début des grosses crises de mon père, je suis retourné à la maison. On a trouvé mon père pendu dans la cave..."

Aphria émit un petit gémissement plaintif. Il se tourna vers elle.

"J'avoue que je n'ai pas réussi à ressentir beaucoup de peine à sa mort. J'étais plutôt soulagé... Dans son testament, il me léguait tout DurinSphère. Ça m'a surpris, je pensais qu'il ne voulait plus de moi comme enfant depuis longtemps mais apparemment, il pensait encore à moi."

Thorin haussa les épaules.

"C'est difficile de dire ce que pense un fou... Au moins jusqu'au bout il aura aimé ma mère, ça j'en suis persuadé."

Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant un instant. Leurs pas les avaient ramenés vers l'appartement.

"Je comprends mieux maintenant", dit Aphria. "Tu as vécu des moments très difficiles..."

"Je vais continuer d'aller voir le psy. Je pense que ça m'aide beaucoup. Mais je ne sais pas si je serai bientôt prêt à avoir une famille. Je préfère te le dire."

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas du tout envie d'avoir des enfants."

Thorin lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

"Oh, ce n'est pas dû à un trauma ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. C'est juste que j'aime beaucoup trop ma liberté !"

Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa.

"Tu es donc très libérée ?" murmura-t-il avec sensualité.

"Tu poses encore la question après ce que nous avons fait dans le couloir ?"

Il rougit en repensant à la scène. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

"Je testerai bien sur le balcon ce soir... En plus on peut voir la voisine d'à côté se déshabiller depuis là..."

"Tu regardes ma voisine se déshabiller ?!"

"T'en fais pas, elle est au courant, elle m'a vue aussi, et on s'est amusées à se montrer nos seins... Je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait beaucoup voir plus..."

Elle lui lapa brièvement l'oreille et il s'écarta surpris, mais excité !

"Alors comme ça ma petite exhibitionniste est aussi une voyeuse ?" murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha doucement la tête en rougissant. Il sourit et l'attira derrière lui rapidement. Ils accélérèrent le pas, rendus impatients par le désir qui commençait à s'étendre sur leurs sens.

 


	16. Musique de balcon

Thorin essayait d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement. L'une de ses mains était enroulée sur la hanche d'Aphria et les émois de ses parties inférieures l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur son autre main. Il sentit la cuisse de sa compagne frotter lascivement son entre-jambe alors qu'il l'embrassait, abandonnant un instant sa clé. Résigné, il poussa Aphria contre le mur et lui immobilisa les bras. Il l'embrassa fougueusement à nouveau puis prit une grande inspiration et s'éloigna pour ouvrir la porte. Deux bras l'étreignirent à peine la clé tournée et il tomba en arrière sur le carrelage avec une grimace !

"Nnngh ! Attention..."

Pour toute réponse, elle le regarda, les yeux brillants et le souffle court. Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était, si ce n'est que la chaleur torride de son homme était sous elle. Thorin l'attira contre lui et agrippa ses fesses à pleines mains. Elle poussa un petit cri surpris ! Il la fit rouler sous lui et pressa son membre contre elle. Il avait tellement envie d'elle ! Il avisa la porte ouverte et la clé qui avait glissé sur le carrelage. Il claqua la porte d'un coup de pied et se mit à déshabiller sa femme. Ses mains étaient rendues peu agiles par le désir mais il réussit à la débarrasser de son haut et de son pantalon. Il la regarda un instant, belle, rougissante, ébouriffée !

"Prends-moi", murmura-t-elle.

"Non."

Elle le regarda, étonnée. Un sourire narquois se dessinait au-dessus de la barbe taillée.

"Non ?"

Il se redressa et la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

"Et si tu allais sur le balcon ?" demanda-t-il.

Aphria rougit un instant puis se leva rapidement et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine ; ce qui avait pour effet d'en remonter les formes généreuses.

"Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?" s'enquit-elle avec un sourire joueur.

"Ceci..."

Il ouvrit son pantalon et en sortit son membre turgescent. Elle le toisa d'un œil critique avant de sourire pleinement.

"Ça me semble correct !"

Elle lâcha ses cheveux et avec un regard langoureux, se dirigea vers le balcon en accentuant sa démarche pour mettre ses fesses en valeurs. Thorin laissa échapper un petit bruit d'approbation.

Aphria ouvrit la baie vitrée et sortit sur le balcon. L'air doux de la fin de soirée remua ses cheveux alors qu'elle s'accoudait nonchalamment à la balustrade. Thorin resta en arrière, dans l'obscurité du salon, il observa le corps voluptueux qui se déhanchait légèrement comme s'il réagissait à une musique que lui-seul pouvait entendre.

Aphria tourna la tête vers la droite. Une lumière venait de s'allumer chez la voisine. Les rideaux de sa chambre étaient encore clos mais Aphria se contenta de poursuivre son petit manège en attendant qu'elle se montre. La chambre était deux étages plus haut, si bien que tout le balcon lui était visible. Nulle part où se cacher, si ce n'est... Aphria se retourna vers Thorin qui était un peu en retrait de la baie vitrée. Il la regardait avec désir et douceur mélangés. Elle sourit. Si elle essayait de rentrer, l'en empêcherait-il ? Elle laissa l'idée la titiller. Elle n'avait plus le contrôle total de la situation. Elle était à la merci de Thorin et de ceux qui ouvriraient leurs rideaux. Peut-être que la voisine n'était pas la seule à la voir actuellement ? Si quelqu'un apparaissait à une fenêtre et la regardait... Si ça se trouve quelqu'un l'observait déjà, bien à l'abri des murs réfléchissants. Elle sentit la chaleur la gagner. Elle passa une main sur sa poitrine mais la laissa vite retomber, rougissante.

"Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?"

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Thorin puis, doucement, remonta à nouveau sa main. Le long de son ventre, une caresse mêlée à celle du vent. L'ongle qui accroche le soutien-gorge mais poursuit sa route. Le doigt qui frôle le téton. La paume qui caresse la chair des seins.

Elle poussa un petit gémissement étouffé. Une lumière vive lui fit tourner la tête. Elle était là. La voisine. Rousse, des tâches de rousseurs, un regard bleu. Elle l'observait la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle aussi était en sous-vêtements. Un soutien-gorge noir et une petite culotte assez simples. Elle se dissimula derrière ses bras, comme si cela faisait vraiment une différence maintenant. Aphria sourit en croisant un instant son regard puis détourna les yeux et se laissa aller en arrière contre la balustrade. Sa poitrine captait le moindre des derniers rayons du soleil.

Elle continua les caresses douces sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux pour profiter des sensations. Elle sentait son corps se réchauffer alors que la température baissait légèrement. Doucement, elle amena deux doigts sous le tissu de son soutien-gorge et pinça son téton. Elle le pinçait et le relâchait doucement puis le malaxait et agrandissait le mouvement pour que tout son sein en profite. Sa respiration s'accéléra et le mouvement aussi. Elle malaxait, elle agrippait avec juste ce qu'il fallait de tendresse !

"Fais le glisser..." murmura Thorin.

Elle saisit la bretelle avec ses dents et l'envoya valser au-delà de son épaule sans arrêter ses mouvements ! Le tissu tomba, le sein se libéra et s'étala aux yeux de tous. Le téton foncé sculptait le volume de sa poitrine alors que sans attendre, elle pivota vers la voisine et ficha ses yeux dans les siens. La voisine sursauta sous la soudaine pression du regard mais n'osa pas détourner les yeux. Aphria fut ravie de voir que la femme pressait sa propre poitrine avec ardeur. Avec un sourire, elle amena son téton à sa bouche et le lécha. La voisine restait fixée sur elle, la bouche entrouverte. Aphria laissa la salive couler sur son sein puis l'étala du bout de l'ongle.

"Mmmmnnnnh Aphria... Ta culotte, enlève-la, je veux te voir."

Elle tourna un regard vers Thorin. Il avait ouvert sa braguette et sortit son sexe qu'il masturbait déjà fermement en la regardant. Elle eut l'envie de lui sauter dessus ! Mais le jeu n'était pas fini ! Elle glissa son autre main le long de sa hanche jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le tissu puis elle le tira vers le bas. La culotte tomba. La voisine sursauta et jeta un regard apeuré puis saisit le rideau et le referma d'un coup sec. Aphria soupira, déçue. Elle était allée trop vite !

Mais la lumière n'était pas éteinte. Alors peut-être que... ? Aphria s'humecta les lèvres. Elle recula de quelques pas et se tint là, droite, les jambes écartées, montrant son corps presque nu à Thorin, à la voisine et possiblement au reste de l'immeuble. Ses mains reposaient sur ses hanches, dans une pose franche. Mais elles n'y restèrent pas longtemps. Bientôt Aphria les mit en mouvement. Elles allèrent réconforter la poitrine avec des caresses douces et sensuelles. En rythme, elles malaxèrent de plus en plus la chair et les tétons émoustillés. En rythme, elles remontèrent vers le cou et ébouriffèrent les cheveux. Les mains, les hanches, les pieds, la tête, le rythme.

Aphria dansait. Ses mains malaxaient. Ses hanches tournaient. Ses pieds traçaient. Sa tête cerclait. Le rythme ! Aphria dansait ! Le sein libéré rebondissait sous la pâle lueur du début de nuit ! Et ses cheveux qui frappaient son visage en la rafraîchissant. Et ses mains qui cherchaient leur chemin vers son intimité. Ses doigts frôlèrent ses lèvres basses, chatouillèrent son clitoris. Et le rythme ralentit pour devenir autre. Ses doigts entrèrent en elle par à-coups. Trempés ! Trempée !

Ses gémissements venaient, telle une chanson, rajouter une nouvelle ampleur à son plaisir. Et le rythme s'effaçait sous ses cris et les sensations. Elle ouvrit les yeux, soudain. Consciente à nouveau de tout ce qui l'entourait. Les bruits humides et les gémissements de son homme. Et là, dans la lumière, les yeux bleus de la voisine fixée sur elle. Elle rougit. Elle s'était masturbée devant une inconnue ! Ses doigts glissèrent hors d'elle.

Mais soudain, une boule chaude et rude la poussa contre la balustrade. Les lèvres capturèrent sa bouche. La barbe lui chatouilla le menton.

"Thorin !"

"Je n'en peux plus !"

Il avait déjà ses doigts en elle et elle eut un sursaut alors qu'ils lui arrachaient des sensations renouvelées ! Il la fit pivoter pour qu'elle lui présente ses fesses et il amena son membre contre elle. Il poussa, doucement, mais elle était tellement humide qu'il glissa en elle immédiatement ! Elle poussa un cri et un gémissement ! Il bougea, doucement, amplement. Puis rapidement ! Il la voulait ! La voir ainsi ! Ne pas pouvoir la toucher pendant ces longues minutes ! Ah ! Il la désirait tellement ! Il plongea en elle, encore et encore ! Impatient ! Fougueux ! Il la prit, avec désir, avec force ! Il la voulait ! Il voulait qu'on sache qu'elle était à lui et qu'il était à elle !

Aphria serrait la balustrade sous ses doigts, elle bandait ses muscles pour résister à la poussée de Thorin. Il était en elle ! Il la pilonnait ! Il la remplissait ! C'était tellement bon ! Elle cria ! Puis elle ravala son cri ! Est-ce que la voisine regardait encore !? Son corps trembla légèrement ! Elle devait avoir l'air folle ! Noyée dans le plaisir et les sensations ! La bouche ouverte et les cris ! Le corps tremblant ! Les mains contractées ! La salive qui coulait de ses lèvres sans qu'elle arrive à l'empêcher !

"Aphria !"

Le sperme la prit par surprise ! Chaud ! Très chaud ! Il avait fait chaud aujourd'hui, est-ce que c'était pour ça ?! Elle poussa un petit cri en sentant le sexe dur qui pulsait et Thorin qui le frottait contre son clitoris. Il la serra contre lui par derrière. Il la maintint sur ses jambes alors qu'elle sentait ses forces se perdre. Il ajouta sa main pour jouer avec son bouton de plaisir. Elle happa l'air de la nuit ! À ce rythme-là, il allait la faire jouir ! Elle ne voulait pas ! Pas devant quelqu'un !

"Thorin ! Ah ! Je ne veux pas ! On va... me voir !"

"Ouvre les yeux !" grogna-t-il.

Elle les ouvrit. Il faisait noir, noir de nuit. Quand est-ce que la nuit était tombée ? Personne ne pouvait les voir en tout cas ! Elle sentit la pression des doigts de Thorin, le relâchement des muscles qui la bloquaient dans son orgasme et il déferla ! Puissant ! Elle cria, un cri rauque, bestial ! Les paupières closes sur des yeux extatiques !

CLIC ! …. CLIC !

Thorin la sécurisa plus fort contre lui. Elle sursauta ! Pendant un instant... Il lui avait semblé ! Il lui avait semblé que tout s'était allumé derrière ses paupières closes. Elle ouvrit les yeux ! La voisine regardait vers elle, rouge comme une tomate, une tâche sombre sur sa culotte.

Thorin la sentit se tendre.

"Tu... Tu as allumé la lumière ?"

"Juste un instant."

Elle rougit davantage et tenta de s'éloigner de lui.

"Comment as-tu pu ? Je ne voulais pas !"

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou.

"Je n'ai pas résisté, j'ai voulu qu'elle sache à quel point tu es belle quand tu viens..."

Elle voulut répliquer mais les mots se perdirent. Elle soupira doucement et se retourna vers lui en se tortillant dans son étreinte.

"Tu as été vilain, tu sais ?"

Il sourit doucement.

"Oui."

"Et en plus tu ne regrettes pas !"

"Non."

"Dans ce cas... Dans ce cas ! Dans ce cas.... je vais devoir te punir !"

Il se tendit alors qu'une main douce se refermait sur son sexe.

"Fais-moi venir encore une fois cette nuit", murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit et attira sa femme dans l'appartement.

Le rideau de la voisine retomba et elle se laissa aller en arrière sur son lit. Ce regard.... Ce regard que l'homme lui avait lancé alors que la femme dans ses bras jouissait. Elle rougit. Peut-être que le lendemain, elle essaierait de sonner à leur porte.

 


End file.
